


The Quarantine Situation

by MandaLynn04



Category: the witcher rpf
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Cock Block Kal, Friends to Lovers, Henry’s SHORT shorts, Instagram posting, Joey Babey, Joey Batey’s magnificent chest hair, M/M, Quarantine, Sassy Joey Batey, Slow Burn, So much kissing, Soft Boys, The Amazing Devil, Thirst Trap Joey Batey, Yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaLynn04/pseuds/MandaLynn04
Summary: Joey gets ‘trapped’ at Henry’s for the two week quarantine. They decide to post every day on Instagram.
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Comments: 229
Kudos: 249





	1. Roommates?

**Author's Note:**

> I still don’t know anyone in this. Most heart breakingly - Kal. :(
> 
> Happy Quarantine, everyone. I honestly thought this was going to be a one shot. Then Joey took over my body and wrote all this. I swear. Or Kal. Maybe. I still can’t tell. 
> 
> Thank you to Jennifer and Rebekah for always reading different days and giving me all the feedback.

3/16/2020

**Instagram**

Photo: Henry, smiling, wearing a black sweater and a Chief’s hat. He’s clearly sitting on a bar stool, leaning against the island in a kitchen with dark wood cabinets and black marble.

**@henrycavill** : Hello everybody, sadly, we’ve had to stop production on Witcher season 2 due to the spread of Covid-19. Don’t worry, we’re all safe and sound. I’m sure I’ll update you to show you what I’m up to in these two weeks. Stay safe!

Photo: Joey, in an olive green shirt, leaning over a dark marble table, cheek propped on his fist. Through his arm is visible a man wearing a black sweater, but he’s out of focus. Further back, dark cabinets. 

**@joeybateyoffical** : Dear Hearts, we’ve stopped shooting for some nice quiet quarantine time. I’m not even at home! But it’s okay, I’ve got my guitar and I’ll try to do something for you all when we have some time. This too shall pass. Jx.

**********

It’s not Joey’s fault. Really. He didn’t realize they were going to be  _ this _ intense about the quarantine. They had been told to go home, but of course Henry called, reminding him that he had forgotten his guitar over there the last time everyone had gone to Henry’s for a bonfire night. Obviously he wasn’t going to go into a two week isolation  _ without _ his guitar! Then he’d only have that evil lute, and damnit, he wasn’t going to torture himself for two weeks. 

He was at Henry’s and was nearly out the door when they both got calls from PA’s telling them that where they were was where they were going to be staying. 

“But, I’m at Henry’s. I need to go home,” Joey had blurted out. 

“Actually, that makes everything easier. They’re bringing around food rations and all that, and we can just take your stuff to Henry’s,” the PA had chirped into the phone, and hung up before he could counter argue. 

“So, roommates?” Henry had said when he put the phone down. 

“I guess. Sorry, man. I didn’t mean for this to happen, honestly,” Joey apologized. 

Henry laughed. “It’s fine. Actually it might be nice to have someone around. It’s just been me and Kal for so long. Let’s go get you sorted out.”

_ I guess I lucked out being here at Henry’s _ , Joey thought 45 minutes later, looking through the guest room. Henry, being the ‘big deal’ celeb of the show, got a pretty sweet house for the shoot, where Joey was just in a one bedroom apartment, near some of the other actors. It was nice, but not this nice. He was just getting ready to see how comfy the bed was when his phone went off. 

“Joey, this is Jessica. I called you earlier. Just double checking - you’re over at Henry’s right? Okay. Since I’m already at the apartments, I can bring you some clothes and stuff over. I brought an empty duffle. Need anything specific, or just what I think the necessities are?” She skipped the greeting entirely, as he heard her jangling keys. 

“Uh, I mean, clothes for two weeks, my toothbrush, I guess whatever… Wait, grab my book off my bedside table and my glasses. That should be fine. Thanks for doing this, but you could just let me go home…” He wheedled. 

“No can do. I’m grabbing your stuff now, I’ll be there in an hour,” The line went dead. 

Joey groaned and flopped back onto the bed. He had just closed his eyes to consider the absurdity of his life when he heard a shuffling sound outside his room. Before he could even open his eyes there was a huge ball of fur launching itself onto the bed and Joey himself. 

“Ooooffff. Kal, buddy. You gotta give me some warning,” he scolded as he wrapped both arms around the dog and let his face be covered in drool. 

“Kal! Oh my god, I’m sorry. Let me get him off you. Kal, we’ve talked about this,” Henry said as he came over to the bed. 

“Nah, we’re besties. I’m just accepting that my time here will be covered in saliva. Wait, that sounded terrible. Forget I said it,” Joey said, trying to maneuver Kal away from his face, and only getting him to have both paws on his chest, head on his neck, tail flailing and hitting Henry’s legs. “You might as well just lay down too. I’m not getting out of here anytime soon. Kal runs this house. I see it now.” Joey patted a hand down and felt more than saw Henry lay down next to him. 

Henry rolled to his side and propped his head up on his hand, smiling at Joey. “Yes, Kal does kinda run this place. Kaylee called and said that she or Jessica were going to be bringing over stuff for our ‘survival.’ Meanwhile I have video games and we can rent movies. I’m kinda excited about this. I never went to uni, this is going to be like living in a dorm.”

Joey laughed. “You sweet man. This is NOTHING like dorms. First off, this place doesn’t smell like feet. Secondly, we have a kitchen and we’re not young and drunk, so we can actually cook things without burning the food or ourselves. We’re living in a palace in comparison to a dorm.”

“Clearly I need to hear stories of your time at Uni,” Henry smiled. 

The doorbell rang and Kal, using Joey’s chest as a bracing board, leapt up and dashed to the door, leaving Joey wheezing. 

Henry offered a hand to help him up and threw and arm over his shoulder as they went to the front door together. 

Joey was closest to the doorknob, so he opened it, seeing Jessica and Kaylee, holding a gym bag and two boxes. They had been talking to each other, but immediately stopped and just… looked at Joey and Henry, then both giggled at the same time.

“Uh, hey guys. Thanks for the stuff…” Joey stepped out from under Henry’s arm to grab the bag and Henry stepped forward to take the two boxes. 

“Have a good two weeks together!” Jessica whispered conspiratorially as Henry turned to take the boxes inside. 

“Huh?” Joey looked to Henry, then to Jessica. “What are you talking about?” 

She laughed again and gestured to his neck, then turned with Kaylee and they headed down the steps. 

“So that was weird, right?” Henry said, as Joey closed the door and went over to the mirror in the foyer. 

“Oh my god, Henry, look at my neck! That’s why they were laughing. Jesus, the rumor mill is going to explode!” Joey exclaimed, seeing how his neck was red and splotchy from where Kal had been pawing and licking. 

Henry just threw his head back and laughed, “Well they’ll have plenty of speculation for two weeks. Come on, let’s see what they thought we needed for the quarantine.”

*********

“Joey! I’m in the background of your photo you just put on Instagram. Everyone’s going to lose their shit,” Henry laughed, looking at his phone. 

“Did you really think we would be able to post stuff for two weeks and no one would realize that we’re in the same place? Might as well have some fun with it, yeah? Besides, what else are we going to do for two weeks?” Joey quirked an eyebrow and joined Henry laughing. 

**********

Their first day had gone really well. They’d had dinner, Joey discovered that Henry hadn’t seen the American version of The Office (WHAT? HOW? Turn it on NOW!), and they’d settled in and watched the whole first season. 

The two bathrooms meant there was no awkwardness at bed time, thank god. It was enough that Joey was SURE the PA girls were already spreading all kinds of ridiculous rumors, without him having to question whether he wanted any of them to be true. 

_ I mean, it’s not like he’s NOT the most attractive guy I’ve ever seen, but I guess I haven’t really thought about it…  _ And it was pretty true. When they met, Henry had just split with a girlfriend, and it just wasn’t something that they had ever talked about. They had hit it off over video games, books, Joey attempting to lure Henry into a D&D campaign… Plus as far as he knew, Henry was straight as an arrow. Joey felt pretty confident (if Tumblr was anything to go by) that his ‘Bi-disaster’ label was apparent to anyone who glanced at him, but whatever. He hadn’t been pining after his co-star. That’s weird. 

Right?

They bid each other goodnight, and after washing his face, taking out his contacts and brushing his teeth, Joey settled into the guest room. He was nearly asleep when he heard his door push open. He was getting ready to sit up and check when Kal jumped on the bed and laid down in the middle, putting his head right next to Joey’s shoulder. He laughed and grabbed his phone, snapping photo and texting it to Henry:

_ JB: Looks like you’ve been replaced. _

_ HC: Joke’s on you. He snores. Just push him off the bed if he’s keeping you up.  _

_ JB: As if. I’ve wanted a dog forever! This is the best.  _

He added another selfie of himself throwing an arm over Kal.

_ HC: Are you trying to make me jealous? _

_ JB: Ha. You’re always welcome in my bed ;) _

_ HC: Maybe I’ll take you up on that some time.  _

_ JB: You know where to find me. Night Henry _

_ HC: Night Joey _


	2. Roommates!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into the new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to shout out Tom Canton for being Filivandrel and making a Geraskier joke on Twitter. He’s the hero we all need right now. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s read and commented. I’m so glad that it’s providing some escapism for you all. 
> 
> Thank you again to my heroes, Rebekah and Jennifer for always finding time to brainstorm with me. 
> 
> Also, the book Joey is reading is real and it’s amazing. Bryn Donovan just dropped the second book in that series, but she has some little novellas that are supernatural and very hot little reads. Go check her out!

3/17/20

**Instagram**

Photo: Henry, wearing a red t-shirt, smiling at the camera, sitting on the floor, leaning against a couch where Joey is sitting. He’s wearing his glasses, a black t-shirt and charcoal grey sweats. His legs up across the couch, leaning on the arm rest. Kal laying on Joey’s legs. Joey’s reading a book, not looking at the camera

**@henrycavill** : As some of you guessed, @joeybateyofficial is quarantined here with Kal and me. I’ve never had a human roommate, but we’re going to try to keep you entertained. Kal has clearly already accepted him as family. 

Photo: Top of a book cover, a bald, muscular man with a white symbol in between his shoulder blades. Book is out of focus. Above the book in frame is a large black and white dog, sleeping with a tongue lolled out onto his pant leg, visible drool spot. 

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, our first day of quarantine is going well. As you can see, Kal didn’t get the memo about social distancing, but neither did we, I suppose. Yes, you all guessed correctly, and I’ll be spending my fortnight with this loveable furball and the Witcher himself, @henrycavill. Read a book (mine is The Phoenix Codex by Bryn Donovan), learn something new everyday. Jx 

**********

Joey had woken up to a Kal-less bed, which wasn’t super surprising. He showered and wandered into the living room/kitchen area. No one. Hmmm. He ventured downstairs to the basement, which was just one big TV room with a bathroom and a walk out to the garden area. He saw Henry outside doing what seemed like a complicated circuit work out in a black tank and shorts. Kal was laying in the middle of the patio near the fire pit watching him. 

_ Good grief, look at him go. Whew, this is going to be a nice view to wake up to,  _ Joey thought to himself. 

When Joey opened the sliding glass door, Kal jumped up and ran over, greeting him with a woof and a lick. Henry gave him a wave, but kept doing his routine, which was running through some tires. Looked exhausting. Kal ran off and brought over a well-chewed tennis ball, which Joey obediently threw all over the yard for him to fetch. 

Thirty minutes later, Henry came over to where Joey was sitting in a patio chair and flopped down in the grass by his feet. His shirt and shorts seemed to be pretty sweat soaked, but he smiled up at Joey when he met his eye. 

“Did you sleep okay? I hope we didn’t wake you up,” he said as Kal ran over to lick all over his face and neck. 

“Yeah, I actually slept like the dead. I can’t believe they’re still making you work out. Not that I’m complaining,” Joey commented, gesturing at the tires, weights and jump ropes laying around the patio.

“Gotta keep in shape for all the shirtless scenes. I was hoping we could have shot them all before this started, because then I can keep it pretty reasonable, and not worry about bulking, but for now, I’m just doing a basic workout to keep everything in place. I’m going to cheat just a little on meals, since you’re here and I’m sure you don’t want to have baked chicken every 6 hours,” Henry made a face, then rolled up to a sitting position, putting a hand on Kal’s back. “Do you want to do anything specific today? Obviously we don’t have to do everything together, but I figure that we’ll end up close enough for most of the day. I need to FaceTime my mum, maybe some other friends, but I didn’t have much else on the agenda.”

Joey thought about it. “I should probably FaceTime my mum too. And Madeline. We should also FaceTime Freya and Anya and brag that we get to hang out while they’re stuck in actual isolation. Past that… I don’t know. I want to read more of my book. Too boring?”

Henry grinned at him. “No, sounds perfect. I’m going to jump in the shower. Give me 15 minutes and we’ll call the girls.”

**********

The girls were adequately jealous, and Freya had the gossip. “Joey, what on earth were you doing at Henry’s? Jessica texted me that Joey looked a little… flustered when they dropped off your stuff. Did you plan this?” She wiggled her eyebrows ridiculously, making them all giggle. 

Joey and Henry were sitting thigh to thigh to both fit in the screen. While they laughed Henry threw his arm around Joey. “Maybe we did. You’ll never know and we’ll never tell. Right, Joey?” 

Joey put his head on Henry’s shoulder and cuddled in, bringing his hand up across Henry’s chest and around his other shoulder, batting his eyelashes. 

Freya rolled her eyes. “Whatever, you guys are just messing with me. Not cool! Chat tomorrow?”

They ended up doing all their video calls together, after both their mums wanted to “meet” their roommates, so the afternoon went by pressed together. Not a bad way to spend a day, if you asked Joey, which no one did. *sigh*

In the evening they read and watched some more of The Office, lined up on the couch, Henry, Kal, Joey. 

**********

That night, as Joey was just falling asleep, his phone went off. A text from Henry. He opened it up to see a photo of a shirtless Henry laying on his bed, Kal laying next to him so they were back to back. 

_ HC: I’ve been chosen.  _

_ JB: If I called for him, he’d come in here by me. _

_ HC: Lies. _

“Kal! Come here boy!” Joey hollered as he sat up. Kal came bounding in, jumped on the bed, licked his face then ran back out. Another text. Henry holding Kal with an arm around him, sticking his tongue out. 

_ JB: Are you trying to make me jealous?  _

_ HC: Is it working?  _

_ JB: Hmmmm. _

_ HC: That’s literally my line. Come on over if you’re lonely.  _

_ JB: Will do. :) Night Henry _

_ HC: Night Joey _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk about the boys, the show, TAD, stress about the world, I’m here for you! Come find me on twitter @MandaLynn5304.


	3. Fitting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting, puzzles, and only one blanket!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Tom Holland (my son) for giving me this idea via Instagram

3/18/20

**Instagram**

Photo: Henry, wearing a white t-shirt, smiling. Camera angle is high, showing Joey and Kal sitting in chairs around the kitchen table behind him. Joey, in a cobalt blue hoodie, is putting together a puzzle, Kal has one paw on the table, as if trying to help. Joey’s glancing up, smiling. 

**@henrycavill** : My mom sent me a puzzle of Jersey as a joke, but it’s being put to good use now. Any bets on how long it takes us to put it together?

Photo: Camera is clearly propped up to show Henry and Joey sitting next to each other on the far side of the table, smiling over their completed puzzle, showing a breathtaking landscape of greenery, cliffs that drop onto reddish-brown rocks and beautiful blue-green water. 

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, we hope you’re finding creative ways to spend your quarantine. I’ve never been to Jersey, but @henrycavill spent all four hours convincing me to visit. Jx *camera emoji* by Kal Cavill

**********

When Joey got up he went out to the balcony off the living room to look down on Henry’s work out. He was laying on his back on a bench lifting dumbbells. Joey waved, and Henry smiled back. Joey came down the stairs off the balcony and padded barefoot across the patio to where Kal was laying out on the outdoor rattan wicker couch and laid down between Kal and the back of the couch, throwing an arm around him and closing his eyes. 

He was awoken by Henry. “Really? You came out here to spoon Kal and fall back asleep and not even invite me? Rude, Batey. Rude.” His tone was cheerful, if not a little out of breath. 

Slightly disoriented from being awoken, Joey replied, “Can you fit on the couch? Just lay down.” He felt Henry take a seat near his knees. 

“There’s no way I’m laying down by you when I’m this gross. I’m going to take a shower. Want to keep laying out here or come inside with me?” Henry grinned at him. 

Joey groaned as he sat up and reached for Henry’s outreached hand. “You’re not gross, you’re hot. And I’m always going to come with you. Duh.” He was pulled up and lost balance. Henry’s other hand shot out to grab his other elbow. 

“All right, come on then. You good? What should we do today,  _ other _ than nap?” Henry asked as they walked up the steps, his arm around Joey’s waist. 

_ Whatever keeps you this close to me would work... _

Joey thought about it. “Do you have any games or puzzles or anything? That could take up some time.”

Henry laughed, “I actually do. My mum sent me a puzzle of Jersey as a joke at the beginning of the shoot. Let me find it.”

**********

The puzzle was more fun than Joey thought it would be. As they put together the edge pieces, he asked Henry about Jersey, living on an island, if being on this island made him miss home. 

“It does. It always felt safe. But that could have been because my family was there. If they were there, nothing bad could happen. You’ve gotta go some time. I have a house there. Maybe I should invite the crew out for a big wrap party weekend or something…” Henry has trailed off as Kal nosed a piece off the table then barked at it. 

“Well I’m in for sure. This looks beautiful. Now, which one of your brothers is the most likely to get into trouble and blame it on you?” Joey countered as he picked up the piece Kal knocked off the table, giving him an ear scratch as he placed it back into the unknown pile. 

**********

It was a quiet day, but so nice. They had left the doors open to the balcony, but as the sun went down, so did the temperature. Joey dug out a blanket for their watching of The Office. 

“Did you find more than one?” Henry asked as he settled onto the couch with the remotes. 

“Nope.” Joey popped the P to get a laugh. “If you’re cold you gotta snuggle up to me, big guy.” He lifted the corner of the blanket invitingly. 

“As you wish,” Henry grinned and scooted over to the middle of the couch, grabbing the blanket and tucking it around his hip. 

They’d been watching later and later as the nights went on, and tonight, as the last episode played, Joey realized Henry had fallen asleep, head on his shoulder. He maneuvered his phone to snap a quick selfie of them and sent it to Henry to see when he checked his phone. 

Seeing Henry wake up was, well there wasn’t any other word for it, adorable. When Joey said his name, Henry just curled further into Joey’s neck and wrapped his arm around Joey’s waist. 

_ Maybe I just leave him like this. I could sleep here. In these arms.  _

“Henry, dear. Henry. Come on, wake up. Hey. Come on, we have to go to bed so you can get up and do a ridiculous work out at the crack of dawn,” he joked lightly as Henry rubbed his eyes and smiled. 

Joey left Henry at the door to his room, then went to make sure Kal had gone out again and his water bowl was full. When he finally laid down he checked his phone to see a text from Henry

_ HC: Thank you for the picture. We look cute.  _

_ JB: We always look cute. Have you seen us? _

_ HC: Good point. Thank you for taking care of me. Night _

_ JB: Anytime. Night _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @MandaLynn5304.


	4. Movie Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mums and movie nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! I completely forgot Easter was upon us. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who’d reading and commenting. It’s making these days easier for sure. 
> 
> You should all watch Hatari!

3/19/20

**Instagram**

Photo: Phone propped up on a coffee table, showing Henry, Kal and Joey (in glasses), lined up in that order on a large couch, a bucket of popcorn balanced in front of Kal’s paws. 

**@henrycavill** : We’ve been productive, so we’re taking a break and watching movies all evening. Let us know your favorites!

Photo: View of a movie room. Against the far wall is a huge TV with shelving on either side. TV is paused on the Paramount Mountain with stars around it. A coffee table, holding the bucket of popcorn. Closer still are Joey and Henry’s legs, propped up on the leg rest of a couch, both wearing plaid pajama pants (black and red on Henry, blue and yellow on Joey). Feet bare. Kal is laying across both their legs, head hanging off Henry’s legs.

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, we find ways to adventure to new lands from our homes. Tonight @henrycavill and I journey to the African plains to watch John Wayne in Hatari! Jx.

***********

Mornings were routine now. Get up, watch Henry workout (bless), play with Kal. Joey knew that with acting (and song writing) it was hard to keep a schedule, but this one was so welcome. When Henry was done and showering, Joey would make them breakfast, feed Kal, let him out. They had a routine that felt settled. 

They agreed to call one mum every day so that they didn’t get cooed over for two conversations. It was too much. Both mums were insistent that their son bring the other man to visit when this was all over. 

“Mum, I’ve already invited Joey to come to Jersey. Didn’t I? Just yesterday! We put together that puzzle you sent me.” Henry repeated, after Marianne had once  _ again _ mentioned how much Joey would like visiting. He looked to Joey pleadingly. 

“He did, Mrs. Cavill,” Joey said, adjusting his glasses and giving his best charm-the-parents-smile. “I’ve never been, and Henry promised to show me around.”

“Dear, please call me Marianne. I feel like after this you’ll be part of the family,” She smiled at him, watching his neck and face pinken. 

“All right mum, that’s enough. I promise I’ll bring you to meet Joey some time, so stop embarrassing him. Now, tell me about how dad’s doing?” Henry threw an arm around Joey and squeezed his side. 

**********

“Do you ever go on Tumblr?” Joey asked as they were walking around the block with Kal. 

“No, do you?” Henry looked surprised. 

“Yeah, right when we put out The Horror and the Wild, there was all this discussion and a bunch of fans asked us to join. So we got drunk one night and I did. It’s a crazy place,” Joey laughed. 

Henry shook his head. “I’ve seen a few things from it on Instagram, and I lurk around twitter sometimes, but I’m almost afraid to look. And I kinda feel like that’s their safe place to say what they want about us, without feeling like we might see it? Does that make sense?”

“It does,” Joey nodded, “but it’s also incredibly respectful for the most part. Even stuff that has sex in it or theories are clearly all born out of people really really loving our characters. I’ve spent hours on there just looking through the Jaskier tag. Everyone is so creative. And they all love Jaskier and all his questionable traits, which warms my heart. I’ll show you some of it when we get home.” He stiffened slightly, realizing that he called Henry’s house ‘home,’ but Henry just bumped his shoulder and grinned. 

“Yeah, show me when we get home.”

***********

“Let’s watch a movie,” Joey bumped his elbow into Henry’s while they were eating dinner. 

“Okay, what do you want to watch?” Henry asked, bumping his elbow back. 

Joey thought about it. “Have you ever seen Hatari? It’s with John Wayne in Africa. It’s fantastic. I’m pretty sure I bought it on Prime a couple years ago. Wanna give it a try?”

“Sure. I trust you,” Henry said off handedly, smiling at him. 

The basement had a huge L-shaped couch that was so wide you were nearly reclining just sitting in it. The right wall was all windows, looking out to the patio and large garden area. With the sun setting, the lighting was perfect for a comfy movie night. They posed for the cameras, made their posts and started the movie.

Kal hopped up, bored, about 30 minutes into it, opting to run around outside for a little bit while Henry got up to get them more drinks. “Another beer?” He called over to Joey who was leaning on the door frame, watching Kal run around like a loon.

“Nah, get me a Coke. I’ll fall asleep with another beer.” Joey called back. 

“I didn’t take you for a lightweight,” Henry teased as he came over to stand next to Joey, just slightly behind him. He handed Joey his Coke and rested his hand over Joey’s hip.

_ This is new. Hell yes. _

Joey leaned back, resting his back gently on Henry’s shoulder. “I kinda am. I mean, if I’m performing or something to keep my focus I can keep it together better, but here? Relaxed and calm? Nah, I’ll be out in half an hour. Don’t wanna fall asleep on you,” he said, still looking outside. 

Henry glanced at him, “You know that would be okay, right? I’ve already fallen asleep on you once this week. I don’t mind.”

Joey looked back at him, “Good to know. We’ll see if you regret it by the end of quarantine,” he smiled. 

“I don’t see how I could. We’re still in the first week, but this has been fantastic. I didn’t realize how nice it was to have another person in the house to do things with. I know you didn’t mean to get stuck here, but I’m really glad you did,” Henry said quietly, looking away, glancing to the garden. 

Joey turned around and brought his arms up around Henry’s neck. Henry immediately returned the hug. “I’m glad I’m here too, Henry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Twitter at @MandaLynn5304


	5. Isolation Loaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make bread. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was the day that really solidified that I needed to do this fic. Just seeing Henry post that bread and I thought, “Nope, I need to know Joey’s there being sassy.”
> 
> So shout out to Henry for basically inspiriting this whole thing. 
> 
> Also, I think we should call their ship name Bavill. Please let me know other suggestions. I spent toooo much time thinking about this yesterday instead of working on I’m Yours and You’re Mine.

3/20/20

**Instagram**

Photo: Henry’s arm, holding a loaf of bread in front of a white bread maker. 

**@henrycavill** : Isolation loaf, the finished product. @joeybateyofficial has the shenanigans of making it. 

Photo: Series of photos:  **One** : Ingredients.  **Two** : Henry stubbled and smiling, not seeing flour in mid flight toward his face, Joey looking gleeful behind him, clearly having thrown said flour.  **Three** : a video of Henry smiling, the flour flying, Henry yelling, then turning and also throwing flour. Visual whiteout of flour, laughing can be heard as well as Kal barking, Joey running away, out of shot, then back in, clearly circling the island. At the very end of the video Joey is tackled by Henry, more laughter. Blackout. 

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, I present to you our isolation loaf. It’s delicious, but I may have not factored in the level of clean up involved with a flour fight. Or the repercussions of being tackled by a Witcher. Ouch. Jx.

**@henrycavill** : I’m sorry for tackling you.

**@joeybateyofficial** : @henrycavill no, you’re not. 

  
  


**********

Joey was scrolling through his phone while Henry was doing squats. 

“Hey, everyone’s doing instagram videos of baking. Do you know how to make anything?” He called over, then glanced up and decided watching Henry was  _ far _ more interesting than recipes. “Henry! Do you know how to make bread?”

Henry glanced back at him mid-squat, “Uh, maybe? Why?”

“Cause you got good buns!” Joey laughed at his own joke and narrowly missed being hit in the head with a nerf football. “Hey! No! My bad jokes don’t deserve that!”

**********

2 hours later

“I can’t believe we’re making bread. You’re not allowed to make that joke on Instagram or I will make you pay,” Henry threatened as he double checked his ingredients compared to the recipe they had found online. 

Joey laughed, “Is that a promise?” He was perched on the corner of the island, one leg tucked up under him, the other swinging out, aimed (just kind of) at Henry’s butt. 

“I have four brothers. I’m a master of headlocks. There’s no way you can make that dirty,” Henry retorted drily. 

“You underestimate me, good sir. Give me a minute to think. I’ll come up with something,” Joey shot back, finally landing a light kick to Henry’s back side. 

Henry whipped around and grabbed Joey’s ankle, pushing his leg up. At first Joey yelped, but then he regained his balance and leaned up. Henry dropped his leg, “Are you double jointed or something?”

“No, I just do yoga, so I’m pretty flexible,” Joey lifted an eyebrow. 

_ Please read into that.  _

“Have you always flirted this much with me? Did I just not notice it?” Henry laughed. 

“Henry, dear. I flirt with  _ everyone _ , pretty much all the time. I’ve been trying to hold back, but you’re the only one here! I have to flirt to live. Please just let me flirt. Okay, I’m going to stop saying flirt,” Joey blurted out, then blushed. 

Henry stepped up to Joey, setting his hands on Joey’s knees. “I don’t mind at all.”

Joey was a little flustered but placed his phone on the centerpiece they had put on the island and set up the timer for the video. Just as they were starting, Joey noticed how close the flour was to him. 

_ Hmmm. Maybe a small prank,  _ he thought as he grabbed a handful of flour….

**********

3 hours and a shower later, Joey was putting salve on a massive shoulder and hip bruise in his room. 

There was a knock on the door, and he looked up to see Henry sheepishly lurking. 

“Come on in, you brute,” Joey smiled at him.

“I really am sorry,” Henry said as he sat down next to Joey on the bed and rubbed his back.

“I’m not. That video was totally worth the bruise. Everyone loved seeing us goof around. We should think of a way to do it more often. But I’ll probably be sore tonight. I might lay down to watch The Office,” Joey warned. 

Sure enough, Joey spent the evening laying on his unbruised side, head pillowed on Henry’s thigh. Henry ran his fingers through Joey’s hair until he fell asleep. 

_ Worth it _ , was Joey’s last thought before he closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter @MandaLynn5304.


	6. 10 Push-up Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Push-up Challenge and some Mother Hen(ry).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my son, Tom Holland for doing this and giving me the idea.

3/21/20

**Instagram**

Video Series:  **One:** Clearly Joey holding the camera. Henry, sweat drenched in a black tank top and black shorts, Chief’s hat on, smiling. “Not surprisingly, I’ve been challenged to do 10 pushups by a pushy bard we won’t name (From off camera we hear and indignant, “Hey!”), and of course he challenged me  _ after _ I did my entire morning workout. Also, we decided to make it a little more challenging for me. I challenge Luke, Dave, Dany, Armie and Jason.  **Two:** Camera is propped up, we see Henry, wearing a black shirt and black shorts, doing pushups, Joey sitting cross legged on his back. Kal is also trying to climb on Henry’s back. Laughter. Henry completing 10 and dropping to the ground, rolling over and tipping Joey off to the side. 

**@henrycavill:** Doing a little challenge to keep everyone going. Stay strong and don’t let musicians hold you down. 

Video Series:  **One:** Clearly Henry holding the camera, laughing at Joey, who’s wearing track pants and a maroon shirt. “I can’t believe I got nominated for this challenge before Henry! This is because my mates know I’m staying with him. Fine. Tom challenged me to do 10 pushups. I’m challenging Henry, Anya, Freya, Mimi, Eamon and Anna.  **Two:** Joey dropped to the ground, does 10 push ups quickly and pops back up. Kal is seen laying in the background. As soon as he stands, you hear Henry say, “Wha-“ and the video cuts off. 

**@joeybateyofficial:** Dear Hearts, sometimes you have to prove to your jock roommate that you can workout too. Jx

**********

“I can’t believe this! Did you get challenged to do 10 pushups?” Joey exclaimed as he made his way down the stairs off the balcony. Henry was jogging around the garden, but trailed off and walked over to where Joey was grumbling at his phone. 

“Okay, slow down, what are you talking about?” Henry said, hands interlocked behind his head, breathing hard. 

“Well I can’t think with you being all sweaty and gorgeous next to me. Don’t do the eyebrow thing. You’re becoming more attractive. Okay, focus. So there’s a little challenge thing to do 10 pushups. Did anyone nominate you?” Joey asked, shoving his phone in Henry’s face. 

Henry grinned at him, taking his phone. He saw the drummer from The Amazing Devil doing pushups and then calling out Joey with some other people. 

“So, you have to do 10 pushups? Can you  _ not _ do 10 pushups?” Henry was confused. 

“What? What? What are you saying? Do you really not think I can do pushups? What? I can’t believe this!” Joey spluttered while pacing back and forth in front of the patio furniture then came over and smacked Henry’s arm. “Of course I can do 10 pushups. I’m just mad I got challenged before you did!”

Henry laughed, “well excuse me for being unsure. I haven’t seen you do any type of workout at all while you’ve been here! Want me to tape you? It’ll be fun. And everyone will love it. Besides, if I had been challenged I would just have challenged you immediately. Go on, get changed. I’ll just stay here with your phone and see what you’ve been-“

“No you won’t!” Joey snatched the phone back and hopped back up the steps, Kal in tow. 

**********

When Joey got back up after doing his pushups, Henry looked surprised, “What? I’ve never seen you work out! Have you been hiding it from me?”

Joey laughed, “No! I mean, not really. I told you I do yoga! And I have to lift things when we do shows and stuff. I’m not doing your workouts. Don’t try to make me.”

Henry walked up to hand his phone back, “Don’t worry, songbird. I won’t.” 

“Okay but for yours we have to figure something funnier out. Obviously you can do 10 pushups. Will Kal balance on your back?” Joey was back to looking at his phone. 

“No, we’ve tried before, and he usually jumps off after like 2 pushups,” Henry shook his head and pet Kal’s ears. 

“Add that to the list of stories I need to hear… Hmmm. What else can we use?” Joey was pacing around the patio furniture thinking so hard he almost missed Henry’s comment. “Wait, what?”

“You. The answer is you! You can sit on me, come on, you said just yesterday that everyone liked seeing us goof around. We’ll laugh. I’ll keep you safe.” Henry laughed. 

Joey came over and pulled up his sleeve, showing off the impressive bruise from yesterday. “Really,” he said flatly. 

“I didn’t start a food fight yesterday, I ended one. You won’t even be far off the ground. I’m going to plead with you and give you my Bambi eyes and you’ll say yes,” Henry said, then lowered his head and looked at Joey from under his lashes. 

Joey feigned falling backwards, “Not the Bambi eyes! Wow, okay, yes, those work quite well. All right, All right, put them away. I’m in.”

**********

It was their day to call Joey’s mum, Susan. They were sitting on the couch as usual, but on opposite sides, so Joey’s bruised arm had some space. Of course she picked up on it right away. 

“Joey, why are you on that side? You always sit over there,” she said as soon as she had greeted both the men.

“We were… rough housing a little and I got bruised,” Joey admitted, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt to show the mark. “It’s fine, just sore.”

“You boys need to be more careful! You don’t want to get sick or have an injury right now and need a hospital. Henry, are you taking care of him?” She turned her gaze to him.

“Of course I am, Mrs. Batey. I’ll always take care of him,” Henry said to the camera, putting a hand on Joey’s thigh, looking at Joey. 

Joey looked back at him, and… hmmm. That was new. His breath caught. He bit his lip, and Henry’s gaze focused there. Susan’s voice brought him out of it.

“Thank you, Henry dear. Now Joey, when are you going to bring Henry to meet us?”

**********

That night watching The Office, Joey yawned and stretched. “I can’t believe how tired I am today.”

“Must have been those 10 pushups,” Henry teased, then got his arm slapped. “Ow, I was kidding. You can lay down again like last night, or you can just lean on me. I told you I don’t mind.”

“If I lay down I’ll fall asleep and you’ll let Kal wake me up by licking my face. Leaning it is,” Joey decided as he sat down. 

Henry lifted his arm so Joey fit under it, head on his chest. Henry put up the leg rests so they were more reclined. Joey curled up, bringing his knee up over Henry’s thigh. 

“You’re right, this is pretty comfy. I’ll try to stay awake. No promises though,” Joey said sleepily as he put his hand under his chin on Henry’s chest.

Henry brought his arm down from where it had been resting on the back of the couch and gently laid it over Joey’s bruise. “I’ve got you,” He said, and pressed play.


	7. Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Joey get on the same page, and play some Mario Kart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. I’m so excited for this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to Rebekah for reminding me how fun playing video games is. 
> 
> Are we going to speculate who Henry’s spending isolation with? He clearly was drawing attention to the fact that both his hands (are they his?) are holding that little helmet... Please speculate in the comments.

3/22/20

**Instagram**

Photo: Henry, wearing a maroon Henley, smiling at the camera. Camera is at a very high angle, showing that he’s sitting with Joey pinned to the couch by his butt and lower back. Joey’s laying down, back to the back of the couch, still looking forward, holding a controller for an N64. He doesn’t look offended that he’s being pinned.

**@henrycavill** : Rain today led us to what became a vicious battle to the death in Mario Kart. I’ve done everything I can to reign in the blatant cheating. I’m confident I’ll come out on top. 

Photo: Camera is at a low angle, showing the rain outside, and Kal standing by the window, looking out forlornly. 

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, we hope your weather is better than ours today. Kal’s heartbreak at not being able to chase a ball was more powerful than our glum faces. We’ve resorted to a friendly wager over Mario Kart that has quickly become violent. But fear not, Devils, I’ll win yet. Jx.

**********

Joey woke up early. Way too early. He couldn’t figure out what had woken him until he realized that he was still laying on the couch, except he was laid out on the couch, head on a pillow. Henry was laying behind him, spooned up to him, arm holding him close. 

A million thoughts flew through his mind, but in the end, the only one that really mattered was his realization that Henry must have arranged them this way, and it felt really nice to have someone hold him. Joey moved a little, thanking god that this couch was so insanely wide that he had room, and moved to lay on his back. Henry, still asleep, curled his face into his neck and moved his arm tighter around Joey’s waist. 

_ Yeah, I could get used to this, _ Joey thought as he drifted off to sleep. 

**********

The next time he woke up, it was because Kal was licking his face. “Kal, this isn’t how I prefer to be awoken,” he said as he looked up to the covered part of the patio where Henry was lifting some dumbbells. “That’s how I prefer to be awoken, by your dad lifting heavy stuff. That’s right. Yes it is. Come on, let's go check on him.”

Joey opened the door and let Kal out. He leaned against the door and just watched Henry. God he was hot. Today’s ensemble was a white tank top and his short shorts. Joey wasn’t sure if he was flirting through his clothes or if Henry didn’t realize he was a thirst trap. He must know. Joey showed him Tumblr. He had to know. HE HAD TO KNOW. Okay, fine. Henry wants to play games? Joey was going to up the flirting. 

But not yet. It was chilly and clearly going to rain any second. Yuck. Joey went back inside, grabbing a hoodie and putting some shoes on before heading back outside.

Henry had pulled one of the large rattan wicker chairs under the awning, and Joey collapsed into it, petting Kal when he jumped up, muddy paws and all. He got the tennis ball and began throwing it. 

A few minutes later Henry came over and sat on the chair, taking deep breaths and swigs from his water bottle. “Hey did you sleep okay?” He asked Joey. 

“I actually did. How did you get me to lay down without me waking up?” Joey inquired as he came over with Kal and perched on the arm rest. 

“It was pretty easy, and you were adorable,” Henry smiled. 

“Adorable  _ is _ my natural state,” Joey said, and winked. 

Henry rolled his eyes but didn’t object. “It really is. It’s frustrating to live with the most adorable person I’ve ever met.”

“Almost like living with a Greek god and dying of thirst every day,” Joey countered. 

“Oh yeah?” Henry asked, wrapping his hand around Joey’s waist and pulling until Joey was sitting half on the chair half on Henry, his back against the arm rest of the chair, putting his legs up on the opposite arm rest. 

“Yeah, have you seen you? Did you miss all those times I called you gorgeous? Have you met you? Yeah,” Joey said, bringing his hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind Henry’s ear. 

“I thought you were teasing me!” Henry said, ears turning just a little pink.

Joey rubbed a finger over the reddened shell of his ear and grinned at him. “I was, but that doesn’t mean that it’s not true. Come on, people tell you all the time how beautiful you are. Do you not believe them? Believe me?”

The pink turned redder. “No, I do, it just seems like an easy thing for people to see. The way I look is just how I am. It’s not really a reflection of me, I guess, so it’s easier to tune it out.”

Joey reached out and cupped Henry’s face. “Would you prefer me to talk about how attractive you are when you’re playing with Kal? When you stick your tongue out to measure ingredients? How much I love watching your reactions to The Office? That I love getting you to raise the one eyebrow of judgement at me? I’m glad I’m here with you because you’re Henry. Being wrapped in muscles is great, and your dedication to it is impressive, but that’s just icing.”

As he had been talking, Henry was getting redder and redder. When it was clear that Joey was at least stopping for breath, Henry brought his other hand up, sliding it behind Joey’s neck and pulled him in, stopping a breath away, whispering, “Can I kiss you?”

Joey grinned and closed the gap. 

While he hadn’t really pictured what kissing Henry would feel like before living with him, he’d spent quite a bit of time recently imagining it. However, it was so much better than any day dream. Henry’s lips were soft, gentle. He didn’t push for more, just tenderly pressed their lips together then withdrew. 

Henry smiled when Joey followed his mouth. Joey reached up and pulled him back again. And once more. 

**********

“As much as I would love to just make out with you all day, we need to find something slightly more productive to do, now that we’ve been posting so much,” Henry said as they were loading the dishwasher after breakfast. 

“Hmm. I suppose you’re right, but this is definitely more entertaining,” Joey replied as he tilted his head in a silent request that Henry immediately granted by pecking him on the lips. 

Henry grinned, but said, “I’m sure we’d catch hell if we put a picture of us kissing on Instagram. Can you imagine our managers?”

Joey laughed, “Oh, Becca would murder me. Come straight here and throw me off the balcony. All right, fine. Let’s think. What haven’t we done yet?”

Henry grabbed his hips and pulled him flush to him. “You’re not helping. This falls into the ‘we can’t put it on Instagram,’ category. But I’m interested in coming back to it,” Joey smirked and clasped his hands around Henry’s neck. “Didn’t you tell me you had video games? What have you got?”

“You’re going to laugh, but I have a Nintendo 64 and some games,” Henry said, still holding Joey’s hips, letting his thumbs brush over the skin under his shirt, enjoying the shiver he felt go through Joey’s body. 

“Okay, you’re banned from doing that. Look, I still have goosebumps,” Joey said, taking his arms away, but letting Henry take his hands. “I love N64! We had one when we were kids. Let’s go see what games you have.”

**********

“I feel it’s only fair to warn you that I  _ love _ playing video games. I’m kind of competitive,” Joey cautioned, holding a remote, handing one to Henry. 

“I’ve told you that I grew up with four brothers, right? I think I can handle it,” Henry assured, rolling his eyes. 

_ I told him. It’s up to him to figure it out, _ Joey thought as he started up Mario Kart. 

“Princess Peach?”

“I’ll have you know I look stunning in pink dresses,” Joey retorted. 

When he didn't get a response he glanced over to see Henry frozen to his seat, just looking at Joey. 

“Stunning. You’ll see,” Joey promised as Peach blasted past Henry’s Mario. 

It took Henry a lap to gain his footing and blast Joey with a red shell. 

“You’ll pay for that,” Joey said, standing up. 

“Standing helps you play?” Henry asked.

“It does,” Joey replied, moving to stand directly in front of Henry. 

“Hey!” Henry pushed at Joey’s thigh with his elbow, but it was too late, Peach ran Mario off the road, into the sand, and crossed the finish line. “You cheated!” Henry laughed. 

“Dear, I told you, I play to win,” Joey smiled. He sat back down and gave Henry a quick kiss on the cheek. 

From there all bets were off. Henry played a good game, but he wasn’t prepared for Joey’s shenanigans, which included tickling, wet willies, a foot on the face and licking Henry’s neck. 

Eventually Henry manhandled Joey into laying on the couch and pinning him. He got a picture, even as Joey was commenting, “I didn’t think you’d take a picture of the first time you pinned me to a surface. Just saying.”

Henry tossed the phone on the ground and kissed a laughing Joey until he was breathless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had Henry make a topping joke on his instagram. He would, I’m sure of it. 
> 
> Also, why does Henry kiss everyone (in films, at least) like they are the most delicate and precious thing in the world? Gah. I am dead. 
> 
> Come find me on Twitter @MandaLynn5304 or Tumblr at mandalynn.


	8. Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New developments in the relationship, some yoga and a call from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys following Paul Bullion, aka our future Lambert? Holy hell, you should. He posts shirtless workouts AND he’s in a bake-off against Sophie, the casting director for The Witcher. Definitely going to try to work him into my other fic.... 
> 
> Thank you to Jennifer and Rebekah for pushing me on this chapter, which is my favorite so far. They were both like, “you have to talk about the boys in yoga pants. They’re too hot to not mention.” And they were VERY right.

3/23/20

**Instagram**

Video: Camera set up overlooking the patio and the glass windows of the house. Joey is laying on the ground, knees up. Henry runs from behind the camera over to Joey, straddles him and sits on Joey’s knees, tucking his feet under Joey’s armpits and leaning back. Joey’s back lifts off the ground and they’re balancing. They both start laughing and cheering that they did it. Kal comes running up from the garden and attempts to jump on Henry, overbalancing them. Henry’s back hits the ground and Joey is tossed up on top of both Kal and Joey. More laughter. 

**@henrycavill** : After doing a work out and some yoga, we thought we’d become internet stars. Kal had other plans. 

Photo: Camera is set up to overlook the patio and the garden behind it. On the patio part is Joey and Henry, both wearing black t-shirts and yoga pants. They’re doing triangle pose - legs spread, with one hand down, their bodies and the other hand reaching toward the sky. 

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, we hope you’re staying active. @henrycavill tried to get me to do his work out today, and we negotiated into my style of work out. Jx *camera emoji* Kal Cavill

**************

Joey woke up, brushed his teeth, and went outside to the balcony. Looking down, he saw Henry laying on a bench done up as a make-shift weight machine. His legs were weighted down and he was bending at the waist down then back up. Joey put two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. 

Kal barked up to him and ran up the steps to him. Henry looked up and smiled as Joey yelled down, “looking good!” And laughed as Kal jumped on him. He walked down the steps and Henry got up, walking over to the bottom of the steps and when he got close enough, grabbing Joey’s ass and spinning him around before setting him down and kissing him. 

“Morning Beautiful,” Henry said as he brought his hands up to lightly run over Joey’s back. 

“Good morning, mmm, come back here,” Joey murmured as he went back for more kisses, gently biting Henry’s lip. 

“Hey, *kiss* I have to *kiss* finish my workout, wanna do it with me?” Henry said, leaning away from him. 

“Darling,” Joey said, running his fingers over the back of Henry’s neck, enjoying the shiver he felt run through him. “I want to do so  _ many _ things with you. None of them are that tortuous work out though. I much prefer watching you get all hot and sweaty.”

“Of course you do. Did you tell me you do yoga? Let’s do that. I can use it as a cool down and we can get some pictures. Plus I want to see your ass in yoga pants,” Henry leaned in to whisper.

“Ah, it’s stunning. All right, you’ve convinced me. Finish your workout, I’ll go get my yoga pants on. Oh, and you need to put some on too,” Joey winked and hopped back up the stairs. 

**********

Joey came back down the stairs 15 minutes later to a cat call of his own. He blushed a little as Henry met him again at the bottom of the stairs, once again being picked up and spun around. This time the hands did not leave his bottom. Neither did Henry’s lips leave his. 

“If I get this reception for wearing yoga pants around, I’m not changing out of them,” Joey grinned as Henry’s lips moved down his jaw.

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep,” Henry murmured as he kneaded the muscle beneath his hands. 

“If you keep this up we’re not going to be able to take any photos of the front of either of us. At least not any we can ever show anyone… Do that again,” Joey warned, then groaned as Henry pulled his shirt down a little to get to his collar bones. 

Henry smiled and nipped his collarbone one more time, then moved back to his lips for just a couple more kisses. He cupped Joey’s ass one more time and gave him a squeeze. “I could be convinced,” he offered.

“No you could not. Don’t lie to me. You want to finish your work out. And I need you to go change into yoga pants. Don’t tell me you don’t own any. I saw them in the laundry,” Joey laughed as Henry pouted, but headed up the steps. 

Seeing Henry in yoga pants was a religious experience, and Joey was prepared to die on this hill. “Never mind. I take it all back, we don’t need to do anything else today other than… come here, let me get my hands on you. Jesus. I’m sorry, no, they’re stuck there, not letting go. My god your ass,” he rambled as he blatantly groped Henry. Every curve and muscle was on display. 

Henry was laughing, but also gasping, as it was his turn to have his lips, jaw and neck attacked by Joey. “See? The power of yoga pants. Fuck, Joey, you  _ have  _ to stop,” Henry pleaded, as he put his hands on the hinge of Joey’s jaw and said, “Hey, look at me.”

Joey felt a zing go from where Henry was touching him all the way down to his, well. Down. He tore his gaze up to Henry’s eyes. “So whenever you want to tell me what to do, I’m apparently  _ very _ good with that,” he breathed, pressing himself against Henry. 

Henry’s hands went to Joey’s hips, squeezing him. “Joey I say this with as much respect as I can muster. You  _ cannot  _ tell me these things.”

Joey put his hands on Henry’s hips too, “I can if I fully intend on following through.”

Henry groaned and pushed Joey away. “You’re going to be the death of me. I have yoga mats over here.”

**********

“Okay, I actually really liked doing yoga. We should keep doing this,” Henry said, when they were done. 

Joey smiled, “I agree, and only sort of because I want you in yoga pants as often as possible. But, I thought for your Instagram we can do something more fun. Have you seen these videos?”

**********

“Henry, your houseparty app is dinging! Want me to get it?” Joey called down the hall from the kitchen where he was making lunch. 

“Yeah, go ahead! I’ll be out in a second,” Henry hollered. 

Joey hit the ‘join’ button and sat on one of the barstools. “Uh, hi. I’m Joey! Henry’ll be here any second,” he stuttered out. 

_ I have got to remember that Henry has famous friends. Holy shit this is Armie Hammer. _

“Oh, I’m way more interested in talking to you anyway. I’m Armie.” Armie’s face was lit up with excitement. “I thought I was going to have to beg him to introduce me to you. Your Instagrams are very cute.” 

“Than- thank you. We’re trying to come up with new stuff every day, but it’s been fun. Henry’s willing to play along with most of my ideas,” Joey replied. 

“Well of course he is. Who wouldn’t want to play with someone as pretty as you?” Armie leered. 

Joey felt himself blush  _ hard _ , but before he could come up with a response, Henry came up behind him and put his hand over Joey’s on the phone. “All right, that’s enough of that,” he said, a little sterner than Joey was expecting. 

Joey leaned a little to look at Henry, since Henry’s arm had secured itself around his waist and he was standing directly behind Joey’s barstool. Henry smiled at him, then looked back to the phone, leaning his chest onto Joey’s back and squeezing his waist. “What’s up, Armie? Calling to cause trouble?”

“Who? ME? I would  _ never _ ,” Armie dramatically threw a hand over his chest. “But since you asked… What’s the story with you and your…  _ lovely  _ roommate?” He cocked an eyebrow. 

“Why would you think something’s going on?” Joey asked, laying a hand over Henry’s around him, out of Armie’s view. 

“You two look too cozy. But hey, maybe I’m wrong. Am I wrong, Henry?” He pulled his phone closer to him. 

“What are you doing, Armie?” Henry asked. 

“Checking you two over for hickies. I see nothing. I’m disappointed in you, Henry. Joey, if you ever want a good time you can just let me know,” Armie grinned. 

Henry growled, just a little, but enough for Joey to hear and chuckle. He looked at Henry, and shrugged his shoulder up under Henry’s chin.  _ I’m cool if you are, _ he tried to imply. 

Henry to his credit, just gave him a predatory grin, then leaned over and nipped Joey’s neck, then placed a soft kiss in the same place before looking back to the camera eyes flashing with a playful challenge. 

“I’m having a pretty good time right here, but thank you for offering,” Joey grinned at Armie. 

“I fucking knew it. Fuck you, Henry,” Armie laughed. 

“Yeah yeah, fuck me. Now that you have that out of your system, what’s going on with your family?” Henry asked, and Armie was off, getting up, walking them around the house, seeing the kids wreak havoc in the playroom. 

They spent an hour laughing over isolation stories, set mishaps and general tomfoolery. After they hung up, Joey turned his stool so Henry was standing between his knees, and put his hands on Henry’s hips, brushing his thumbs under his shirt. “Were you jealous? Did you think I might abandon you for Armie?” He asked. 

Henry had the decency to look a little sheepish. “No, not really, but Armie’s so… American. He thinks everything’s a joke, a good time, all the time. And he always tries to rile me up,” he admitted. 

“You’re not hurting my feelings; being slightly possessive. Feels nice to have someone want me enough to be protective,” Joey grinned at him. 

“Hmmm,” Henry said as he dipped his head down to kiss Joey, showing him exactly how possessive he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, would Armie Hammer not totally do that? He’s so funny all the time. 
> 
> Find me on other socials! @Mandalynn5304 on Twitter and mandalynn on tumblr.


	9. Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey the Grouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout outs again to Rebecca and Jennifer for helping me refine and define the right parts.

3/24/20

**Instagram**

Photo: Camera propped up showing Henry and Joey, laying on their stomachs, holding wine glasses. Behind and over them are couch cushions, sheets and blankets in many colors. Flameless candles are scattered under the blankets. *Camera emoji* Kal Cavill

**@henrycavill** : The need to create is strong. @joeybateyofficial spent the day creating a palace for us. We may never leave. 

Photo: Kal, laying on a blanket, surrounded by pillows. Sheets and blankets are draped artfully. Flameless candles are lit and casting long shadows. Three empty wine glasses set up in front of Kal and his tongue is lolling out of his mouth.

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, we hope that you’re still being your creative selves. Today was hard for us. We miss our families, our space, our normal lives. And we know that we’re lucky. We’re lucky to be together, to have all the supplies we need and to have a big place to be in. Stay strong Dear Hearts. Jx

**************

Joey woke up grouchy. Dammit. There was no reason for it. Everything was going great. He was happy, or so much as he could be when being restricted in where he could go. He had a  _ really _ hot… roommate? Who kissed the breath from him, ran his hands over him like he was the most precious china, treated him like he was loved, important. What the hell. 

And yet, his skin felt too tight, the walls were closing in. He was mad at everything in sight. Everything was irritating. Including the sunshine. 

He got up and got ready for the day. Took a shower, shaved, gave himself a talking to in the mirror. “You are  _ not  _ going to be a dick to your roommate because you’re in snit. Who raised you?” He took a deep breath and went downstairs. 

Kal, seeming to sense his mood, trotted up, then laid down by his feet as he sat on the biggest rattan wicker chair they had. 

Henry came over a few minutes later, bending down to Joey’s upturned face, kissing the tip of his nose, then his lips, “Hey what’s up today? I can feel you’re off. Talk to me,” Henry said, standing back up. 

Joey put his hands through his hair, “I’m grouchy. I have no reason to be. Everything’s been fine, but I just… I don’t know,” he groused. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. This seems pretty normal to me. Not only are you effectively trapped, but you’re not even in your own space. I’m kinda surprised you haven’t had a bad day so far. Do you mind if I touch you?” He waited for Joey to nod. “What do you normally do when you’re grumpy?” Henry laid a hand on Joey’s back between his shoulder blades. 

“Probably play my guitar, take a walk, I don’t know,” Joey said, leaning back into Henry’s hand. “I think I just need to be alone for awhile. I’m sorry, I like being with you but today…” he trailed off, not sure how to finish his thought. 

Henry brought his hand up and tilted Joey’s chin up to him. “I get it. Let’s just plan on having dinner together, if you’re feeling up to it. Do you want to take the downstairs? Play your guitar, leave the house, call your mom? Just do whatever you want to do. Text me if you don’t want to have dinner. Okay?” He said gently, kissing Joey’s forehead. 

“I’m annoyed with how perfectly you’re handling this. Okay. I’m going to go for a walk then try to figure out how to be creative. I’ll get something done. I’ll stop being grouchy. Thank you, Dear,” Joey said. He stood up and took Henry’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply.

“Well that doesn’t make me want to leave you alone,” Henry smiled.

**********

Joey had taken a walk around the block, played his guitar, wrote some lyrics… 

It was 12:30pm. Dammit. 

He called his mum. Susan picked up right away. “Hey Dear. How are you today? I thought you weren’t going to call until tomorrow. Where’s Henry?” 

“Uh, I’m having a bad day. He’s being amazing about it, of course. I’m downstairs trying to just work it out of my system. I’m trying to find a way to be creative with what we have here,” Joey responded, pacing around the room. 

“Hmmm.” Susan thought about it for a moment. “What about making a pillow fort?”

Joey looked down to his phone. “Are you joking?”

“Of course not. Remember, you and Laura used to turn the whole living room into a huge fort? You guys had so much fun. Maybe try that again. It wouldn’t take a lot of time to do, and maybe it’ll get you out of your funk,” She said. 

**********

_ JB: Hey, can you carry my mattress downstairs? _

_ HC: Yes.  _

_ HC: Why? _

_ JB: I’m making something. Just trust me.  _

**********

Joey went upstairs for dinner, pecking Henry on the cheek as he sat down. 

“Hey, how was your day?” Henry asked.

Joey smiled at him. “It was actually good. I played a little, wrote a little, and I made something. I’ll show you later. Do you still want to watch The Office tonight? I feel better and I won’t be a jerk, promise.”

“Of course, I like spending time with you, as long as you want me near you,” Henry said, nudging Joey’s elbow. 

**********

Joey watched nervously as Henry came down the steps to see the transformed basement. He has pilfered nearly every sheet and blanket he could find, as well as some fishing line he found. 

“Holy shit, Joey. I can’t believe you did this! Look at this place!” Henry walked over to where the couch had been and peered into the fort. Joey had moved the coffee table out of the way and put his mattress and sheets down inside the L. He took the couch cushions off and propped them up to make a U shape with the bed in the middle. The blankets and sheets were suspended off the ceiling fan, lights, and lamps. He’d also found some flameless candles to set up. 

“My mum gave me the idea. Laura and I used to do this when we were kids and couldn’t play outside. It makes watching movies way more fun. Plus, we’ve been falling asleep down here anyway. I thought for tonight at least, we could just plan on sleeping here. If you want,” Joey felt his cheeks warm, but refused to look down. 

Henry slid an arm around him and squeezed him. “I can’t wait. Let’s go change and I’ll bring some wine downstairs? We need to get pictures of this for Instagram. This is so cool. Is there anything you can’t do?”

Joey blushed, changing the subject. “Do you think we can get Kal to lay under there, like we made it for him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just have that day when you’re just grouchy as all get out? I’ve been having that day a lot lately. Dumb Quarantine. 
> 
> Come find me on Twitter @MandaLynn5304 and Tumblr at mandalynn


	10. Horseback Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I finally learned that Joey’s sister’s name is Laura, so I went back and changed the name, just in case you see that anywhere. 
> 
> Rebekah and Jennifer really helped me shape this chapter. I appreciate you two so much!

3/25/20

**Instagram**

Video: Camera angle is high, from a riding position. Brown horse walking, camera angle flips around to see Henry with stubble, smiling, wearing his Chiefs hat and a blue long sleeved shirt. He moves the camera to the right and you see a second horse, also brown, with a very nervous looking Joey, wearing a navy hoodie and jeans. Back to Henry smiling.

**@henrycavill** : I pulled some strings to have Zeus and Trigger saddled up for us to take a little nature walk. Get some fresh air today!

Photo: Camera angle is from a riding position, we see a brown horse’s neck and head, following a larger brown horse with Henry, looking back and smiling. 

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, if you can manage, try to do something new. I am trying to not fall off sweet Trigger here. Keep looking for adventure. Jx

**********

Joey woke up in a much better mood than yesterday. It was possibly because he was currently laying in his bed, under a fort of sheets and wrapped up with Henry. Literally. Henry was wrapped around him like an octopus. Not that he was complaining. But he did notice that it was like 4:30 in the morning, so he just curled back into Henry’s neck and fell back asleep. 

The next time he woke up, Henry was getting up to work out. Joey tried to tighten his grip around Henry’s waist, but he slipped out of his grasp. With a kiss on the forehead and a “go back to sleep, songbird,” Henry was up and out of their fort. 

When he woke up for real, there was a big warm body behind him.  _ Did Henry come back to bed? _ He thought, as he rolled over. 

Nope. Kal had crawled up into the bed and was laying on Henry’s pillow. 

“Kal, I love you like my own child, but I have never been so disappointed to see you. Where’s your dad? Is he outside? Let me go get ready and we’ll go out to see him, yeah? Yeah. Come on,” Joey rubbed his ears as he got up and headed upstairs. 

***********

“Hey Joey,” Henry called from his place on the bench, doing reps with some dumbbells. Joey walked over and gave him a quick kiss before picking up the ball and throwing it for Kal until Henry was done. 

“You seem like you’re feeling better today,” Henry commented as he came up from behind to kiss Joey’s neck. 

Joey laughed and pushed him away, just to turn around and pull him back in for a proper kiss. Kal bounded back with his ball and jumped up on their hips. 

“I’ll see if I can figure out something for us to do today, okay?” Henry said when they broke apart. 

“Works for me. I’m up for anything,” Joey grinned. 

**********

“I was not prepared for this!” Joey insisted and Henry led him by the hand up to the stables. 

“You told me ages ago you knew how to ride! Were you lying?” Henry looked back to him.

“Look, I wasn’t lying. I do know how to ride, but I’m not very good at it,” Joey admitted. 

“There’s a little nature walk that goes around the stables. We won’t be doing much other than just sitting on their backs. It’ll be okay, but if you don’t want to do it then we won’t,” Henry lifted his hand and kissed the back of it. 

“No, you set all this up, which had to take a while. We’re definitely going horseback riding. Please tell me you had them saddle up a gentle, kind, geriatric horse. Please?” Joey pleaded. 

Henry scratched his jaw, “I think they gave you Trigger. She’s good. Very calm. You’re going to be fine.”

***********

And he  _ was _ fine. Really. Of course Joey had ridden horses before. He just happened to fall off of them often too. Luckily he’d never been seriously hurt, but it always made him feel jumpy, which of course every horse ever could tell he wasn’t a confident rider and they did whatever they wanted. 

Naturally, Henry knew Zeus well, since they’d been working together before the isolation, so Henry just looked unfairly attractive, like a white knight. Joey was pretty sure he looked like he was going to fall off. 

“How many hands is Trigger? She’s gotta be the biggest mare I’ve ever seen,” he commented, squeezing his legs as she followed Zeus down a slight slope on their nature walk. 

“She’s only like 16 hands… Which  _ is _ tall for Morgan’s, but she’s very docile, right? Is she giving you any problems?” Henry grinned back, all masculine confidence evident in his posture. 

“I honestly think she’s the biggest horse I’ve ever been on. But you’re right, of course. She’s great. Thank you, Trigger for being a good horse and not throwing me off of you,” Joey said to her as he leaned a little forward and petted her neck. 

Trigger whinnied in reply. 

**********

Later that night, in their pillow fort, Joey rolled into Henry’s arms. “Thank you for taking me horseback riding. I had a really good time, even though I seemed like I didn’t.” He said quietly. 

They were very nearly the same height, so Joey always settled himself just a little lower, so he could tuck into Henry’s neck. 

Henry wrapped his arms around Joey, moving his head so that his lips were set against Joey’s forehead. “I know you did. I saw you sneaking Trigger a sugar cube. I’m sorry I sprung that on you. I promise you I’ll get your permission before we do anything crazy from now on.”

_ From now on? Like he’s going to keep me around?  _

“Maybe just a little more warning. So I can ready myself for the adventures you plan, mkay? Especially if you intend to keep taking me places.” Joey rubbed his jaw back and forth against Henry’s shoulder and neck, rubbing his stubble there. 

  
“Mmmm. I  _ do _ ,” Henry murmured and sleepily rubbed his hand up and down Joey’s back, slowly until they fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horse Girl!Henry will never cease to make me giggle uncontrollably. 
> 
> Also I had a dream that I saw Joey at a bonfire (and he was looking like Gopher from Mount Pleasant) and he kissed me and I swear that’s going to get me through today. 
> 
> Come yell about it all with me on Twitter @MandaLynn5304 or Tumblr Mandalynn.


	11. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, from here on our it’s pretty much all fluff, but the chapters start getting longer and longer. Whoops.

3/26/20

**Instagram**

Photo: Picture of Joey in profile, sitting low and looking out over the balcony. He’s wearing a large black sweater, holding a wine glass in one hand, leaning his chin on the other hand, looking over the balcony. His elbow is resting on a low table, and you can see a red and white checkered blanket spread out. 

**@henrycavill** : It’s hard to surprise your roommate when you’re together nearly all the time, but I managed it. Try to do something nice for the people around you, if you can. 

Photo: Landscape shot of a red and white checkered blanket with large pillows instead of chairs on either side of a low table. In front of the table is a traditional wicker picnic basket. The table has a bottle of wine and two glasses set up. 

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, remember that kindness outweighs the fear we’re all feeling. Reach out to people you love for that kindness. Thank you, @henrycavill for surprising me with dinner. Jx

**********

Twenty minutes after Henry had finished his workout (which meant twenty minutes after he started kissing Joey), Joey’s FaceTime app rang. Currently they were laid out on the patio’s rattan wicker couch, Henry looming over Joey, kissing every bit of skin he could while Joey was still clothed. Joey had one hand twisted into Henry’s hair and the other resting on his waist.

“Just leave it,” Henry murmured, as he licked across Joey’s collar bone, leaving small bites that would pinken but not bruise. 

Joey was  _ very  _ willing to just ignore it, but he noticed it was Freya. “We can’t just not pick up. She’ll just call your phone. Then start  _ assuming _ things.”

“Let her assume,” Henry growled as he pressed his hips down, letting Joey feel how much he wanted to keep Joey right there. 

“Henry, come on. Let’s talk to our friend. We’re together all the time. You can kiss me whenever you want,” Joey gasped at the end, as Henry delivered a deliciously sharp nip just under his ear. 

“Promise?” Henry’s gaze met Joey’s. 

“Of course Dear. Now, sit up and look like we weren’t just making out like teens,” Joey said, pecking Henry one more time on the lips. 

“Hey guys, what’s up? You look… What have you been doing?” Freya asked immediately. 

“Uh, nothing. Wh-why do you ask?” Stuttered Joey. 

Freya’s features flattened except for the raising of her eyebrows. “Let’s start, shall we? Your Instagram posts have been more and more flirty all week. That fort you made is definitely a sex den. And you’ve been making out. Like, just now. Your lips are swollen, and I don’t normally pay attention to either of your lips. Well? Go on, admit it.”

“Well, we, erm,” Joey fumbled, but stilled when Henry’s hand came up to rest on the back of his neck. 

“You caught us. We haven't left the bed in days,” Henry smirked. 

“Henry!” Joey gasped, hitting Henry’s shoulder and turning back to his phone. “He’s lying!”

Freya was giggling like mad, “It seems the truth lies somewhere in between. Sounds like the rumors will be true by the time we’re all back together. I’m totally telling Anya. So, since I do  _ not _ want to hear about my weird step-dads sex lives…. Did you see that Eamon and Royce were playing catch yesterday off their balconies?” 

She began updating them on the rest of casts’ adventures, and they told her about some of theirs. Before she hung up she said, “I know I teased you before, but you actually seem really happy. I’m glad you two are together.”

Joey smiled, and he saw Henry do it too. “Thank you, Freya. Hopefully we’ll get to see you soon!” Joey said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. 

“See? That was nice, talking to our friends, right?” Joey leaned away from Henry to get a good look at him. 

“Of course it was,” Henry huffed good naturedly. “But now,” and he slid his hand around Joey’s neck and brought him back for more kisses. 

**********

“I think I want to sing a song on my Instagram. Probably not today, but soon. Is it going to bother you if I go practice downstairs most of the day?” Joey asked as they were sitting down to lunch, kissing the top of Henry’s head.

“I think that’s a great idea. Are you thinking of a song from the albums, or a cover?” Henry questioned. 

Joey scratched his chin. “I mean, it should probably be one of ours, less chance of there being any legal issues. But that becomes its own problem.”

“Because Madeleine’s not here? Yeah, I could see that,” Henry replied. “Well that leaves you with Elsa’s Song, Welly Boots, Fair, you could do some others from Love Run if you can do her verse, you know when you don’t have overlapping verses…” 

“Wow, I didn’t realize you knew...my music that well,” Joey said, surprised.

“Of course I do. I have both of the albums. You guys are amazing,” Henry answered flippantly. 

**********

Joey spent the rest of the day downstairs working on his music. He FaceTimed Madeleine, who of course was in support of him performing. She didn’t seem too surprised about the progression of his and Henry’s relationship, which surprised Joey. 

“You guys have always clicked a little more than normal. Is he good to you?” She asked. 

“ _ Very _ good to me,” he said, smirking.

“And that’s all I need to know. Really. So, I think you need to do Fair,” Madeleine was back to business. 

**********

When he went upstairs for dinner, Henry met him at the top of the stairs. 

“Hey, so I… did something,” Henry said, looking uncomfortable. 

Joey was confused. “Uh, okay. Something good or something bad?”

“Good! I hope. I just, this whole thing is a little weird. Us being stuck inside all the time. I just wanted to… take you on a date,” Henry said the last part so quickly Joey nearly missed it. 

“Henry, you complete romantic. Yes, I’ll go on a date with you. Should I change my clothes?” Joey laughed, looking down at his gray jeans and navy T-shirt. 

Henry laughed. “No, you look perfect, as usual. But it’s going to be a little chilly, hang on.” He headed down the hall to their rooms and came back holding a black sweater of his. “Here, put this on. It’ll keep you warm.” 

“Taking me out  _ and  _ putting me in your clothes? Mr. Cavill, people will assume you’re serious about me,” Joey teased, making Henry smile. 

“You already met my mom, how much more serious could it be?” He replied, handing Joey the sweater.

Once the sweater was on, he grabbed Joey’s hand and led him out onto the balcony, where there was a red and white checkered blanket laid down under a low table and two big pillows for chairs. In front of it was a wicker picnic basket. On the table was a wine bottle and two wine glasses. 

“I know it’s not much, and we can’t actually go anywhere, but -“ Henry was cut off by Joey spinning around and throwing his arms around Henry’s neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

“I love this. I’m posting this. I don’t care if it outs us. God, this is so perfect. Come here, let me kiss you again,” Joey could tell he was being ridiculous, but honestly, how could he not? This was easily the cutest, most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need Henry to comment about the new album, but there’s probably no way to without him admitting that he’s seen Joey in The Dress and then there’ll be a whole thing about it, as there should be. Also, go read You Don’t Know It Yet, But I’m The Cupid of Things in the Joey/Henry tag to see a fabulous reaction fic to that dress. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @MandaLynn5304 or Tumblr mandalynn.


	12. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Henry take Kal to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we’re nearing the end! The chapters are getting longer, the fluff is getting fluffier. I’m so excited. 
> 
> Thank you again to Jennifer and Rebekah. Every time you guys compliment me you’re also complimenting them, so thank you.

3/27/20

**Instagram**

Photo: Landscape of a sandcastle built on a beach, blue skies and blue green water with the perfect amount of sea foam on the waves. Kal sitting in front of the sandcastle, tongue lolled out. 

**@henrycavill** : Another day, another adventure. We’re nearing the end of our isolation, but it felt good to walk the beach today. 

Photo: Sunset with blazing colors, oranges, reds, fading into black, outlines of Joey and Henry, arms around each other's shoulders, looking out toward the sunset. 

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, we had a chance to get out of the house, and we took it. We hope that you take those chances too. Take this time to appreciate things that you haven’t had time for before. Jx *camera emoji*: Kal Cavill

**********

“One of these days I’m going to keep you in bed,” Joey smiled into his first kiss of the chilly morning. 

“It’s more likely that one of these days I’ll do my whole work out, shower and get back into bed with you before you wake up,” Henry shot back, running his hands under Joey’s shirt, along his back, finger tips dipping below the elastic of his pajama pants. 

“Mmm, that’s a much better plan,” Joey gasped against Henry’s cold hands. He pulled them off his skin and held Henry’s hands as he asked, “What do you think about taking Kal to the beach? We could just walk around, let Kal run out his energy, make a sand castle?”

“Sounds good to me. I found a really nice little cove when we first got here with Kal. We’ll let you in on our secret,” Henry said conspiratorially, rubbing his stubble on Joey’s neck, making him squirm until Henry laughed and pulled away. 

“Ouch you wolf. I’ll be red all day. I feel like I’m being initiated into a secret club. The Cavill Beach Club,” Joey scolded him, laughing. 

“I like seeing you with beard burn,” Henry smirked, rubbing his thumb over the redness. “Come on, let’s get ready to go to the beach.”

**********

Joey knew that there was a little strip of beach about a 10 minute walk from the house, but he was surprised when Henry loaded them all up in the car with Kal and a couple of backpacks. 

“Where exactly is this secret cove?” Joey asked, petting Kal’s head as he tried to crawl into the front from the back seat. 

“It’s honestly not that far, but I know that Kal’s going to wear himself out and I don’t want to try to carry him home. He’s heavy as fuck. Plus with the backpacks, this is just easier,” Henry explained as he maneuvered the car through the empty streets toward the coast.

The parking lot was deserted, but then instead of going straight to the beach, Henry and Kal went to the side of the parking lot and led Joey onto a small foot worn path over the dune. After a short walk, they came upon a small half mooned beach, protected from view until you’re essentially on top of it. 

“Wow, you’re right, this is awesome! I’m glad it warmed up so much today. I think I packed Kal a tennis ball,” Joey set down his back pack and took his shoes off, heading straight into the water with Kal, who was barking and jumping. 

The water was  _ freezing _ . “I regret everything! Oh my god!” Joey shrieked and darted back to Henry, who was setting up fold out chairs. He threw his arms around Henry, shivering. 

“Did you really expect it to be warm?” Henry laughed, wrapping his arms around Joey and rubbing them up and down his back. 

“I mean, no, but holy  _ shit _ it was really cold. This almost makes it worth it though,” Joey chattered, burrowing into Henry’s warmth. 

Recovered, Joey threw the tennis ball for Kal to run off some energy. They tried to keep him out of the water, but the temptation was too great. He would run all the way in then come out to shake water all over them. Joey had wondered why Henry had packed 8 beach towels, but the first time Kal jumped out of the water and Henry threw one over him and one over himself, it made total sense. He was protected from flying sand and water. 

“You’re a genius,” Joey said when the shaking was over and they lowered their towels.

Henry grinned, “Why thank you, but I’m just an experienced dog owner. I learned the hard way a lot that first year. Don’t worry, you’ll learn soon enough.”

_ Soon enough? Like I’ll be around more?  _

“Hey, do you want to make a sand castle? Good for some pictures we can post, and Kal loves wrecking them. Another thing I had to learn. I spent our first summer together hugging crying children who were bereft that he destroyed their projects,” Henry lamented, watching Kal roll in the sand, effectively coating himself and looking like a corn dog with a face. 

“Awww, as sad as that sounds, picturing Superman cuddling children sounds like the most heartwarming thing I’ve ever heard. I’m sure all the mums and most of the dads were falling all over you,” Joey teased. 

“I was definitely an afterthought. You’ll see. I’ll let you hold the next kid who’s crying,” Henry shot back. 

“Well I’m fabulous with children, so prepare to be impressed,” Joey replied hautily, pulling Henry up from the chair toward the water. 

**********

An hour later, they had built the largest sandcastle ever. Okay, maybe not ever. But it was huge. Bigger than Kal, for sure. Henry and Joey both snapped some photos, then Henry gave the word and Kal completely  _ destroyed _ the castle. Joey may have video taped it. 

As Kal was barking and attacking the sand castle, Henry took Joey’s hand, guiding him back to their chairs. 

“I know we kinda talked about this before, but I know the quarantine will be up soon and you’ll be able to go home,” Henry said, looking down at where his hand was linked with Joey’s. 

“Yes, I know, What’s your worry, Henry?” Joey asked, tracing his finger over the back of Henry’s hand. 

“Well, I just. I wanted you to know that this isn’t just like, a … fling,” Henry’s voice was small, but he squeezed Joey’s hand reassuringly. “I’d like to take you out, formally, or informally, whatever you want. But I’m not sure how you feel about it.”

“I feel like I have been exceedingly clear that I’m all in. Don’t give me that look,” Joey replied, leaning in for a kiss. “I invited you into my bed day ONE. I wasn’t kidding then. I make us breakfast, I help, as much as you’ll let me, with Kal. We do our laundry together. I made us a pillow fort to sleep in. I’ve been in since the beginning. And probably before, honestly.  _ Yes _ , I want to date you. I want to everything with you.”

“Everything?” Henry met his eye and smiled. 

“ _ Everything _ . Including sex, you jerk. Do you know how long I spend in the shower? When you hold me all night and kiss me and grope me and drive me absolutely crazy and yet  _ don’t fuck me? _ You’re killing me, but I also don’t want you to stop,” Joey reassured him. 

Henry laughed, throwing his head back. “Like I said, I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t serious about you. That I was attracted to you because you were close. It’s been so much longer than just these two weeks.”

Joey perked right up at that. “I’m sorry, what are you saying? You had a crush on me before this? Uh, I’m going to need you to tell me everything for my diary,” he fluttered his eyelashes. 

Henry rolled his eyes, but kissed Joey’s hand. “I don’t even know. We had so much fun during our last shoot. Then I got Love Run, which was amazing. I listened to it so much I felt connected to you. Then The Horror and the Wild came out, and all the Witcher references, I felt like I understood you more and less. Then we came here for this shoot and I just, wanted more. Wanted to get to know you more. I… I have to admit: I knew there would be a chance you would get stuck at my house if you came to get your guitar, but I thought maybe it would be a chance for us to see if we clicked. I’m sorry.”

Well. This was overwhelming. To say the least. It was embarrassing that Joey hadn’t really even considered Henry as an option before this whole thing started. 

“Why are you apologizing? One of the best men I’ve ever known had a crush on me. Me! I don’t even know what to say to that. I’m, wow. Just, this is crazy. I didn’t even know you were into guys before this, let alone that you listened to my albums. Wow. Henry, I, I mean, oh my god. Come here, I’m going to kiss you until I get over these butterflies in my stomach. It might take a while,” Joey warned him, bringing their lips together. 

**********

“Henry, this sunset is beautiful. Let’s get a picture in front of it.”

“Um, you  _ might _ have a smalllllll mark on your neck.”

“You really are a wolf. Jesus. Okay maybe of us looking out onto the sunset? That should work…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Joey’s photo is the Cockle photo from that one time they were at the beach. Those two are monsters.
> 
> Can you IMAGINE a Superman-in-shape Henry Cavill consoling children on a beach? It’s like art. 
> 
> I have no idea if Kal is a castle destroyer, but he looks like he could be. 
> 
> Come yell with me on Twitter @mandalynn5304 or Tumblr mandalynn!


	13. Bonfire Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal gets a bath and the boys have a bonfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS WE’RE SO CLOSE TO THE END! I’M SO EXCITED!
> 
> This day really really really stumped me. I struggled so much with how to make this day work. Shout out to Jennifer for being like, “dude, marshmallows!” And Rebekah also gave me great ideas. So thank you to both of you!

3/28/20

**Instagram**

Photo: Fire pit, showing Henry, bearded, sitting on a large chair, feet propped up and Kal in his lap, laying over most of his legs and his head resting on Henry’s chest. He’s wearing jeans and a dark sweatshirt. His head is back, laughing, visible hand is resting on Kal’s neck.

**@henrycavill** : Roasting marshmallows and sending smoke signals of love and support to all of you. *camera emoji* @joeybateyofficial

Photo: Fire pit, lit up and casting a red glow over Joey, wearing dark colors and his glasses, curled up on a chair, legs tucked neatly under him. There is a second chair right up against his, holding Kal, who is licking Joey’s neck, and has one paw on his arm. Joey has one eye closed, face scrunched up, trying to lean away from Kal.

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, we’re spending a cold night in warm company. Cuddle up to someone today for us. Jx *camera emoji* @henrycavill

**********

Joey woke up in the fort. But what woke him up? Yelling? Who was yelling? Rubbing his eyes he scooted out of bed and looked outside. 

Henry, bless him, was wearing a grey tank top and his shortest shorts, soaked. He was holding a hose and trying (and adorably failing) to wash Kal off. 

Last night after they got home from the beach, they had used the hose and the towels to get the majority of the sand off Kal, but eventually Henry just closed the doors to the bedrooms to keep Kal off the beds and they gave up. 

Looks like Henry was trying to give him a bath. What a beautiful idiot. Joey ran upstairs to put on some shorts and a T-shirt of his own before going back down to where Henry was struggling. 

“What did you do before I came along?” He asked, calling Kal over to him and clipping his leash on him, holding him still. 

“I struggled, as you see,” Henry laughed, walking over and pulling Joey to him by his bottom, kissing him deeply, ignoring Kal jumping on them. 

Henry had brought out Kal’s shampoo and a couple of brushes. Together they managed to work out all the sand they could find, getting utterly soaked between intentional hose sprays and Kal’s forceful shakes. 

After they managed to towel Kal down and put him back inside so he couldn’t roll in mud, Henry turned to Joey, and cupped his face, kissing him again. “I like seeing you like this.”

“Like what? Sweating and wet?” Joey laughed. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Henry said, hunger in his eyes, pulling him closer. 

**********

“Hey, we’re like, dating, right?” Joey said during lunch. 

Henry smiled, kissing his cheek, “Is that what you want? I’m in if you are. Why? Going to update your facebook status?”

“Har Har. No, I thought that we might want to call our managers? And our families. Maybe not in that order. Or maybe? I don’t know. My mum’s going to be over the moon,” Joey shot back. 

Henry rolled his eyes, “I do suppose that that all makes sense. Well, let’s start all the madness. My manager’s not going to be super surprised. I already told her I was going to see if a coworker wanted to go on a date before all this started.”

“Aww Henry, you told your manager about me? You’re so sweet,” Joey teased. 

Joey went downstairs to the fort to make the call. His manager, Becca, to her credit, just laughed at him. 

“Only  _ you _ could go into a quarantine and come out with a boyfriend,” She laughed. 

Joey laughed too, “I swear I wasn’t trying. It just happened! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know.”

“Well now I know. Are you happy?” She asked.

Joey smiled to himself, “Yeah, we’re really happy. I mean, isn’t everyone two weeks in? But yes. It’s been really nice.”

After he hung up he ventured upstairs, seeing Henry was still on the phone with his manager, but he was laughing. He soon hung up and joined Joey on the sofa in the sitting room.

“Well Dany was impressed that I managed to start a relationship during isolation,” Henry said, adjusting to Joey leaning against him. 

Joey grinned up to him. “Yeah, Becca told me only I could possibly go into quarantine and get a boyfriend out of it. But I am irresistible, so…” He shrugged as Henry laughed. 

“That you are,” Henry said as he laid Joey out on the couch and kissed him.

**********

The day had been too beautiful to stay inside. They spent the day goofing off in the backyard, playing catch, racing Kal around. 

The light was fading to evening and they were picking up Kal’s toys from the yard when Joey called over, “Henry, let’s get the fire pit lit up tonight. It was so fun last time, when everyone was over.”

“It was. I loved having the cast here. And you had your guitar. Everyone was in awe of you. Several people told me how enchanting you were,” Henry noted, tossing the last rope toy in the large plastic bin.

Joey could feel himself blushing. “Don’t tease me.”

Henry closed the lid of the bin then headed over to Joey, cupping his cheek. “I’m not teasing you.” He kissed Joey’s nose. 

Twenty minutes later with the sun going down and the temperatures dropping, Henry had instructed Joey (and Kal) how to turn on the fire pit and located some jumbo marshmallows for roasting. 

The fire pit was a large circle of natural stone with faux wood in it. It was about hip height, with single chairs and benches circling it. 

“Are we in an American teen romance? What is this?” Joey laughed as he picked up the bag of jumbo marshmallows, popping one into his mouth. 

“Hey, stop eating the dessert raw. Did you ever do this when you were in the States?” Henry scolded him, but dropped a kiss on his lips. 

“No, I didn’t. I mean, I’ve seen it in movies. Hey, kiss me again,” Joey said, as Henry (obviously) kissed him and handed him a stick with a marshmallow on it. “We didn’t do this at the last bonfire.”

“I only have the one bag. There wasn’t enough to go around. Plus, you were playing your guitar and singing. No one was interested in anything but listening to you,” Henry explained as he held his marshmallow over the fire. 

“Henry, what did I tell you about teasing me?” Joey said, inspecting his mallow, rotating it to toast the other side. 

They were sitting on a bench, thighs pressed together. Henry brought his mallow back from the flames and turned to Joey, touching his arm. “Hey, look at me,” he said, seeing Joey shiver at the command. 

Joey pulled back from the fire, turning to Henry. “Yes, sir?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

He watched Henry have a shiver of his own. “I’m not going to be sidetracked. Listen to me.  _ Believe me _ . Everyone on the cast likes you. And you play beautifully. You sing beautifully. I remember that last party. I was hoping you’d play something from one of your albums. You smiled the whole night. You wore that white v neck t-shirt showing off your chest and those tight tight jeans. You were mouthwatering,” he said, clearly lost in the memory. 

Joey reached over and gently took Henry's hand, intertwining their fingers. “That party was so fun. You looked gorgeous. Go on, blush. See how it feels? I was so nervous about being  _ that guy _ , who brings a guitar to a party. Who assumes people want to listen to him. Anya insisted though. And you were so nice about it. I had no idea you might have been interested. I still can’t believe I forgot my guitar here,” he replied, feeling so many things: flattered, embarrassed, pleased, surprised.

Henry pulled the toasted marshmallow off his stick with his teeth, exaggerating the motion to make Joey laugh. After he ate it, he leaned over and Joey met him in a kiss. Joey could taste the sticky sweetness on his tongue and lips when Henry pulled away. “I think I understand the appeal of these. Come back here,” he laughed, chasing Henry’s lips again.

“You know you have your own marshmallow,” Henry reminded him. 

“Mmmm, I’d rather feed it to you,” Joey said, pulling the mallow off his own stick and offering it to Henry. 

The only light was from the fire, but Joey could see Henry’s eyes darken. He reached up to take Joey’s wrist and carefully took the marshmallow off his fingers with his teeth. The melted mallow left strings of melted sugar connecting Joey’s fingers to Henry’s mouth. Before Henry could go back to get all the marshmallow, Joey was on him. 

Joey brought his clean hand up to the hinge of Henry’s jaw, pulling him in to kiss, lick and nibble as much of the mallow (and Henry’s lips) as he could. Henry dropped his stick, putting one hand on the back of Joey’s neck, pulling him in, kissing him deeply. When Henry pulled away, he lifted Joey’s hand to lick the melted fluff off. 

This was it, Joey was going to finally jump him. Just as he moved to straddle Henry, Kal appeared out of the darkness, flying like a demon dog and lept on to them with such force the whole bench fell over. 

“KAL! Henry, I love your son, I do, but I swear to god. I swear to god,” Joey wasn’t sure where his sentence was going. There wasn’t enough blood flowing to his brain yet. He tried to roll over to get up, but Kal was on top of him, licking his face and hand that had been holding the marshmallow. 

There was nothing left to do but laugh. Joey caught Henry’s eye and they dissolved into giggles. They were still on the bench, but now half on the ground too, Kal barking at them and licking both their faces. Every time one of them would get themselves under control, the other would catch his eye and they’d laugh all over again. 

Eventually they managed to reign themselves in and stagger to their feet. “I worry that if we sit together again Kal will take it as an invite for another dive attack,” Henry said, as they moved to two of the single chairs. They put one chair in between them, and Kal immediately jumped up on it, putting a paw up to Joey’s side and began licking him again. 

Henry laughed and pulled his phone out, snapping photos while Joey struggled to stay in his seat. “I think he’s apologizing for cockblocking us,” he commented. 

“Kal, stop. Kal! I forgive you! Kal! Oh my goodness, get off me you lug!” Joey was laughing and struggling to get Kal down. Finally Henry took pity on him and called Kal over. He propped his legs up on the fire pit and let Kal jump up and lay across him. “Well I was mad at you like 45 seconds ago, but now my heart has melted by your cuteness,” Joey complained good naturedly, snapping a picture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, cock block Kal. My favorite Kal.
> 
> As per usual, find me on Twitter @MandaLynn5304 and Tumblr mandalynn


	14. Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey performs the song Fair and emotions run high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I’m so excited! This chapter alone is 1/4 the length of the entire fic.... Sorry. BUT I’M NOT SORRY!
> 
> Just an overall warning, the end of the chapter is where the explicit rating comes in. If that’s not your jam, there’s a buildup after the song where you can skip the end of the chapter and you’ll still be fine.

3/29/20

**Instagram**

Photo: Joey, wearing black jeans and a grey Henley, glasses on, holding his guitar. Kal lay on the couch next to him, watching Joey.

**@henrycavill** : I’m usually in a constant state of wonder of @joeybateyofficial, but when he sings, I am hypnotized. Look up @theamazingdevil to feel the wonder I do. 

Video: Same angle, clearly Henry holding the camera, focused on Joey, singing Fair, by The Amazing Devil. Joey switches from looking at Kal, the camera, and the holder of the phone. 

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, it feels odd to sing without @madeleine_hyland by my side. However, I wanted to give you all something to tide you over. We miss you. Jx

**********

Joey carried his guitar and his mobile out to the patio, setting them both down on the rattan wicker couch before heading over to where Henry was doing push ups. He got one good swat to his ass before Henry had jumped up and grabbed him. 

Henry, unlike Joey, had not been shaving at all this isolation, and he used his considerable stubble to scratch up Joey’s cheek and neck, laughing as Joey yelped and tried to squirm away. “You’re cheating!” Joey squeaked, pushing at Henry and trying to protect his neck. 

“You slapped my ass while I was doing push ups. How is this cheating? Besides, I think you kind of like me pinking you up,” Henry laughed, pulling away from Joey only to dip back in for a kiss, his arm tight around Joey’s back to keep them close. 

“Okay, well, you might be right. But that doesn’t mean you can mark up my neck! I need to do a song today, and I don’t want anyone seeing my neck all scratched up,” Joey said, grinning into another kiss. 

“So,  _ after _ your song you’re open to it?” Henry asked, running his hands up and down Joey’s back. 

“I think it depends on what we want to do for tomorrow. I had an idea for that, actually,” Joey replied, pulling away from Henry’s grasp and grabbing his phone. “Have you seen some of the dances they do on TikTok?”

**********

They decided to record the song in the evening. Joey had gone back and forth over even performing all day. He was pacing and nervous. Finally Henry had dragged him to the couch, proceeding to thoroughly kiss him for the better part of an hour to take his mind off it. 

“Joey. You are amazing. Your fans are going to absolutely love anything you do. We could probably just do a video of us talking and they would love it. But they  _ love _ your music. If they’re anything like me, they feel connected to you through your songs, your lyrics, hell, even your voice. They want to connect to you in this way. Give them this part of yourself,” Henry spoke softly, running his finger tips over Joey’s cheekbones, nose and neck. 

Joey felt his cheeks warm under Henry’s strokes. “What if it comes off as, I don’t know, braggadocious? Do you really think that people would want to hear me? Just me, not the whole band, not me with Madeleine?” He asked. 

Henry’s fingers stopped tracing, and firmly gripped his jaw. “Listen to me. Everyone wants to hear you.  _ I _ want to hear you. If we weren't recording it, and you were just playing for me, I would love it. You could have played every night here and we would have loved it. I hope you play more here. Will you play for Kal? For  _ me _ ?” Henry gave Joey a pleading look. 

“Oh my gosh. The Bambi eyes. Ugh. Okay. Fine. Let’s do this. Let me go put my contacts in. I look dorky in these glasses,” Joey relented, moving to stand. 

Henry’s hand caught his wrist, pulling him back so he was standing between Henry’s knees and Henry put his arms around Joey’s thighs, resting his chin on Joey’s stomach. “Please wear the glasses. You’ve had them on in other photos. You’re irresistible to everyone all the time, the glasses while singing will add a whole new level,” he said, then kissed Joey’s stomach. 

“Gah, you know the exact position to get me to do what you want. Fine, I’ll leave the glasses. But you have to punch everyone who makes fun of me for wearing them,” Joey complained, but brushed both hands through Henry’s hair. 

“I will  _ gladly _ punch anyone making fun of you. At any time,” Henry promised. 

Joey sat down in the middle of the couch, Henry took the chair catty-corner to him. As Joey began to strum, Kal trotted into the room and jumped on the couch, placing his head on his paws, looking up at Joey. Joey smiled and stopped playing to pet Kal’s head. “Are you here to comfort me? Thank you, Kal,” he said as he ducked down and kissed Kal on the forehead. 

Joey sat up and began strumming again. He hadn’t noticed that Henry had taken a few photos of him, but switched to the video function and started recording. 

_ It’s what my heart just yearns to say _

_ In ways that can’t be said _

_ It’s what my rotting bones will sing _

_ When the rest of me is dead _

_ It’s what’s engraved upon my heart _

_ In letters deeply worn _

_ Today I somehow understand the reason I was born _

_ Cos outwardly he says I try so hard to make you laugh at me _

_ And she, she does, she laughs as though she's not heard the joke ten thousand times before _

_ And he adores her, he watches her get dressed as though she’s hurtling through time _

_ Oh, darling please be mine _

_ She promises to fight them all when it all becomes too much _

_ And he, he curses at the world for leaving him behind and he’s falling out of touch _

_ And she is stronger than he’s ever been, he knows _

_ And she brushes her hand through his hair, he’s got so much fucking hair _

_ And he holds her close just to keep the world at bay _

_ And when they’re sure no-one can hear them _

_ She’ll turn to him to say, she’ll turn to him and say _

_ It’s not fair, it’s not fair how much I love you _

_ It’s not fair, cos you make me laugh when I’m actually really fucking cross at you for something _

_ And he’ll say _

_ Oh how oh how unreasonable _

_ How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do _

_ I’ll spend my days so close to you cos if I’m standing here maybe everyone will think I’m alright _

__

_ I’ve seen enough he says I know exactly what I want _

_ And it’s this life that we’ve created, inundated with the fated thought of you _

_ And if you asked me to, if you asked me I would lose it all _

_ Like petals in a storm, cos darling I was born _

_ To press my head between your shoulder blades at night when light is fading _

_ Just to let you know I’m old, waylaid and feels like I am wading into _

_ Carpet burns and carousels oh Christ you’ll be the death of me _

_ And calm throughout his melodrama she will turn and say ‘dear heart It’s me, its me _

_ You don’t need to pretend to be someone you’re not _

_ Cos it’s not like I’ve never heard you fart and snore _

_ And for some god forsaken reason I’m still here love like I’ve always been before _

_ And he’ll say _

_ It’s not fair, It's not fair how much I love you _

_ It’s not fair cos you make me weep when I’m just trying to watch The Office with my yoghurt _

_ And she’ll say _

_ Oh how, oh how unreasonable _

_ How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do _

_ I’ll spend my days so close to you cos if I’m standing next to you then maybe everyone will think I’m cool _

_ How unfair, how unfair they’ll sing as they dance across the darling rooftop wreck _

_ He’ll trip and she’ll pretend not to have seen _

_ Burying her head into his chest and clinging to the moment, ‘where have you been?’ _

_ She’ll whisper ‘I’ve waited oh so long for you to come’ _

_ And as the stars above them hum and hear them he’ll turn to her and say ‘that’s what she said’ _

__

_ It’s not fair, it's not fair how much I love you _

_ It’s not fair cos you make me ache you bastard _

_ And she’ll say _

_ Oh how, oh how unreasonable _

_ How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do _

_ I’ll spend my days so close to you cos if I’m stood here _

_ Then I’m stood here _

_ And I’ll stand here _

_ I’ll stand here with you _

As Joey played, he had tried to play the song to Kal, but his gaze kept falling back to Henry. Beautiful, kind, patient Henry, who he didn’t love. 

Not yet. 

It was too fast, but he knew. 

Knew that if he let himself, he would. 

_ They _ would. 

He watched Henry mouth the words, wildly thinking,  _ he knows the song!  _ Seeing him silently laugh at the line about The Office and the ‘that’s what she said’ joke.

When he was done, he put the guitar to the side and rubbed his hand across his forehead, trying to gather his thoughts and shake the ideas of loving Henry out of his mind. As he was doing that, Kal crept forward a little and licked his hand. “Thanks buddy,” he said as he stroked Kal’s ears. 

Joey hadn’t noticed Henry set the phones down and come over until he was standing next to Joey. Henry set his hand on the back of his neck, then extended his other hand for Joey to take. Henry pulled him to his feet, then slowly brought their lips together. 

Henry was soft and gentle, but suddenly it wasn’t enough. Joey couldn’t tell if he was feeling raw from the emotions of the song or his realization that Henry might be  _ the one _ for him, but he needed more. He  _ growled _ into Henry’s mouth, deepening the kiss, hands grabbing at Henry’s shirt, sliding his hands under it, pushing blunt nails into his back and dragging gently them down. 

It was Henry’s turn to groan. He pulled back just a little from Joey’s mouth, eyes dilated. “Joey, what do you want?” He asked, hands like a vice grip on Joey’s hips. 

“Everything. I told you. I want everything. Like, right now. Twice if I can,” Joey panted, before leaning back in to attack Henry’s mouth. 

“I can do that,” Henry said, pulling away. Joey assumed that they would go to Henry’s room, but instead, Henry began pulling him towards the stairs. 

“Where are we going?” Joey asked, slightly confused. Apparently not having blood flow to his brain was making him slow. 

“Joey, you made us a palace. That’s where we’re going,” Henry told him, as he turned back to look at him. Which was a mistake, because Joey was on him again, hands running down his back, pulling them closer, licking into Henry’s mouth. 

Henry gave in for a moment, hands like a vice on Joey’s ass, kneading the muscle there, giving as good as he was getting. But then he pulled back and took Joey’s hand, kissing the back of it, and heading down the stairs, shutting the door behind them.

At the entrance of the fort, Henry turned to Joey, bringing them together again. Joey felt like he was on fire, and the only thing that could save him was Henry. His lips tingled from where Henry was trailing his mouth down his jaw then to his neck. His kisses were delicate, lips sometimes only barely brushing Joey’s skin. 

Joey worked his hands again under Henry’s shirt on his sides and slowly lifted until they were forced to break the kiss. Henry threw his shirt to the side then ran his hands down Joey’s sides, as Joey ravished his neck, his collar bones. 

Where Henry had been tender, Joey was desperate. He pulled Henry closer, nipping at his neck, moving down to bite his collarbones, worrying his teeth over the bone close to his shoulder. He was drunk off the surprised moans coming from Henry’s mouth, from Henry’s hands, becoming rougher as he switched from running up and down his back to gripping his shoulder blades, holding Joey closer, arching his chest to his mouth, subconsciously begging for more. 

Joey couldn’t tell how long he had been attacking Henry before he pushed Joey gently away, just long enough to pull Joey’s Henley off him, careful not to jostle his glasses too much. Joey took them off, leaving them on the coffee table. 

When he turned back, Henry cupped his jaw. “You said you wanted me to tell you what to do. Do you still want that?” He asked. 

Just when Joey didn’t think it possible to be  _ more  _ turned on. “Uh, yes. Yeah, Jesus. Please,” he stuttered, trying to pull their hips together. 

“Okay, then take my clothes off me. Then you. Come on,” He tapped his first two fingers against Joey’s cheek, sending a spark down Joey’s spine. Joey stumbled back a step, fingers feeling uncoordinated as he fumbled with the buttons on Henry’s jeans. He finally managed to get them undone and pushed them down with his boxer briefs as well. 

Joey was mesmerized as Henry stepped out of his jeans, his beautiful body on display. Joey had seen so much of him, between shooting, bath scenes, and living with him, but nothing has prepared him for this. Seeing the expanse of skin, his muscled shoulders, the hair on his chest running down over abs that were just begging to be licked, bitten, down to his hips, showing off that muscle running down to create the V, directing his gaze to Henry’s hard cock, curving up to his stomach. 

As Joey brought his hand up to touch, Henry grabbed his wrist. “No. Strip. Now.” His voice was like steel, and Joey knew he could feel the full body shiver he experienced. He pulled his hand back and began again to struggle with his own jeans. Why did he wear such tight fitting jeans today? He pushed them down, accepting Henry’s outstretched hand for balance as he stepped out of them. 

The second he was bare, Henry was on him. Joey knew they had always fit together well. They had as friends, always able to adjust to each other to create a tight but perfect fit, they had done this last week, in their lips, hands, fitting together in a more intimate extension of what they had always done. This was no exception. Joey’s hands found that plush bottom, gripping tightly and pulling them flush, while Henry wrapped one arm around Joey’s back, supporting him, and the other to the side of his neck. 

Joey met Henry in a searing kiss as he rolled his hips, feeling his cock slot perfectly into that blessed V muscle, and reveling in the feel of Henry’s cock sliding against his hip. He was pretty sure this was all he was going to need. Joey wondered if he could come like this, standing, being held like he was precious, grinding on the solid muscle against him. 

As if Henry could read his mind, he broke them apart, but stayed close enough to keep his hands on Joey’s hip and neck. “Get on the bed. Lay on your back,” he commanded, eyes dark with promise. 

“Yes, sir,” Joey breathed, ducking down under the sheets and blankets. Thankfully, when he made the fort he had draped the sheets and blankets high enough that they could kneel on the bed. The flameless candles were flickering, casting a golden light over the fort. Henry climbed in, and in the lighting he looked almost ethereal. He laid next to Joey, propping himself up on his elbow, using his other hand to run over Joey’s shoulders. He dipped his hand down through Joey’s chest hair, swirling it, running down to his stomach and back up. 

“You know this was the first thing I noticed about you when we met?” Henry's voice was low and gruff. “You had this angelic youthful face, so sweet, and then you were wearing a v-neck shirt that showed so much chest hair I literally did a double take. I should have known then that you would be a mystery I wanted to explore. Discover.” He leaned over and kissed Joey’s shoulder, working his way to his neck, up to his mouth for a quick but deep kiss before he rolled up and hovered over Joey. 

“I’m yours. Have at, Jesus,” Joey managed before Henry began kissing his neck. 

Joey’s hands flew to Henry’s shoulders, trying in vain to get him to come back to his lips. Henry wouldn’t be swayed, however, as he slowly moved back down to Joey’s collarbones, using his teeth to scrape over his chest, stopping at each nipple to lave his tongue over it, then using his teeth to tease out moans and pleas from Joey. He continued until Joey was a mess. His entire body felt like he was on fire. His mind was reeling from Henry’s words and he was barely holding on. 

Just as Joey was at his wits end, Henry came back up to kiss him again, lowering himself onto Joey and sliding their bodies together. Joey’s body was singing with arousal. His hands moved up to Henry’s hair, long enough now to grip, pull, hold him where he wanted him. He tugged on Henry’s hair as Henry bit his bottom lip. They both moaned. 

“I just thought I had heard the most beautiful sounds from you when you were singing, but this, Joey, this is so much better,” Henry breathed into his ear before he was up again, moving down, kissing further down, stopping again to bite at Joey’s nipples, grinning up when Joey tugged on his hair with a groan, both pulling Henry back, but also arching his chest up. Henry kept kissing, licking and biting his way down further, to his stomach, then down to his thigh, completely skipping his dick. 

“Henry,” Joey whined, propping himself up on his elbows. “Henry please. I’m ready to explode.”

Henry nipped the inside of Joey’s thigh then lifted his head just enough so Joey could  _ feel _ his breath on his dick. “I’m going to take care of you. Be patient, Love,” he said, then moved to Joey’s other thigh, pushing his knee out, getting his mouth onto the tender inside of his thigh, biting him  _ hard _ , then soothing the bite with his tongue. He repeated the action over and over, and it  _ hurt _ , but Joey knew it was going to leave a mark. One no one would see, but Henry and he would know. He knew Henry was going to find a way to put his hands on it as much as possible. 

Just as he was sure Henry had broken the skin with his last bite, Henry stopped and looked up at him. “Joey, what do you want?” He commanded, kneeling between his legs, running his hands up and down Joey’s thighs. 

“Everything, anything. Fuck me, I can fuck you, I don’t care. I just need more. Henry, please. Please,” Joey felt he would do anything to have Henry touch his cock. 

Henry nodded and reached under the mattress on his side of the bed pulling out a small bottle of lube. 

“When did you put that there?” Joey demanded. 

“The day you made us the fort. I knew if we decided to fuck I wanted it to be here and I was going to be ready,” Henry smiled at him, leaning back up to him and kissing him. 

“I’m both glad you did this and also frustrated you didn’t jump me days ago, come back here,” Joey groused, pulling a smirking Henry back to him for another kiss. Henry broke it off and coated two of his fingers in the lube, moving back down Joey’s body.

“Is this okay? Do you want this?” He asked one more time, putting his mouth over the bruise on his thigh again. 

“Jesus Henry, yes, please,” Joey begged as he tried to shift his hips up.

Henry grabbed a throw pillow and put it under Joey’s hips. He moved his slicked up fingers back to Joey’s opening, gently circling. 

“Henry, please, please, please,” Joey knew he was babbling, but it felt like Henry had been teasing him for  _ days _ . 

Henry grinned at him again, then slowly slid his finger in, at the same time, he moved his other hand to steady Joey’s dick then slid his mouth over him. 

_ This must be what dying feels like. Am I having an out of body experience? _ Joey thought as his body went through a full body shiver. He didn’t know if he was trying to push down on Henry’s finger or up into his mouth. Henry was using his forearm to hold Joey’s hips down as he bobbed his head and finger simultaneously. He swirled his tongue around the head of Joey’s cock, nearly pulling off entirely, lapping at the head as he added a second finger. 

Joey wasn’t sure what he was saying, but he knew that he was saying  _ something _ , he just couldn’t focus on what it was when he was watching Henry,  _ his _ Henry, worshipping his body like this. He wasn’t sure he could live through this. Can people die from too much arousal? 

As though Henry could hear his thoughts, he added a third finger and ran his thumb gently down the seam of his sac, while running his tongue along the vein along the underside of Joey’s dick. 

“Henry, stop,” Joey whimpered. Immediately Henry pulled away from him, returning to his side, cupping his face. 

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Henry’s pupils were blown wide, but his eyes were frantically searching Joey’s face for any signs of pain or discomfort. 

“No, no, I’m sorry, I was going to come if you kept doing that,” Joey explained, panting. 

Henry smiled at him. “What do you think I was doing all that for? That’s what I want. Is that what you wanted?”

Joey threw and arm over his face, “Yes, of course, but I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

“Can you come more than once, or do you get too sensitive after?” Henry asked, leaning forward to kiss his jaw. 

Joey thought about it, “I’ve never come more than once, but I don’t think I’ll be too sensitive.”

“Will you let me try?” Henry asked, already anticipating the yes, as he slid back down on Joey’s straining cock, fingers shifting back into him, resuming his thrusts. He rubbed his thumb along the skin where he was stretching Joey open, then running it back up behind his balls, then back down, pressing gently. 

Joey was coming apart, reaching down to put both hands in Henry’s hair. He knew he was loud in bed, and he could  _ feel _ that Henry loved it. That he was enjoying hearing Joey.

In no time he was on the brink again. “Henry, I’m going to come,” he warned, pulling on Henry’s hair. Henry hummed, tipping him over the edge. 

Joey was pretty sure he came so hard he went blind for a minute. 

When he could breathe normally and focus, he realized that Henry had moved up to kiss his stomach, watching him. “First I didn’t think you could sound more beautiful, then I thought you couldn’t look more beautiful. God, Joey, you have no idea,” Henry murmured into his stomach, leaving kisses and butterflies in his wake. 

“Mmmm, holy shit,” Joey said, running his hands through Henry’s hair. “I feel like I’m jello. Get up here and let me feel you up.”

Henry grinned, then crawled up his body, kissing him as he went. Joey let his hands slide down from Henry’s hair to his shoulders, back, waist, until he reached that luscious ass. God there had been so many times Joey had thought about this moment. The things he wanted to do to that ass. Toss a coin, take a bite, eat off it… the possibilities were truly endless. 

“Hey, you with me?” Henry asked, nibbling on Joey’s neck. 

“Oh, yes, just thinking about your ass,” Joey replied, squeezing for emphasis, forcing Henry’s cock to rub against his stomach.

Henry groaned, rolling his hips down, biting Joey harder than he meant to. “Joey, please.”

Joey smiled, taking one hand off Henry’s (fabulous) ass to tug on his ear lobe. “What are you begging me for? I told you, have at. Come on, show me what all that strength can do.”

Henry lifted his head, kissing Joey deeply again. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” he cautioned. 

Joey brought Henry’s head down so their foreheads were touching. “I promise you, I will. Except you wouldn’t ever hurt me, I already know. Now, please, get inside me.” 

Henry kissed him again before kneeling and slicking up his dick and positioning himself. He slowly began to sink into Joey. 

Fuck this was new. Every nerve ending was on fire from coming once already. Joey’s hands scrambled to find hold on Henry’s biceps. 

Henry stopped, “Does it hurt?” 

He began to pull out, but Joey wrapped his legs around his hips, stopping him. “No, it’s just overwhelming. I want this,” he stated, bringing one hand up, beckoning Henry to come closer to him. Henry immediately came down to him for a kiss. “I want you, please.”

Henry kept kissing him, moving to his jaw as he inched inside. Joey’s legs tightened around him, encouraging him forward until he bottomed out. Henry stopped, waiting for Joey to get used to the intrusion. 

“Henry, Henry… I, oh my god. You feel so good. Touch me more, come here,” Joey swore he had never felt this full before, it was like Henry was touching every single part of him, mind, body and soul. 

Henry brought one hand up to Joey’s face, cupping his cheek. “Joey, love, look at me. Look at me,” he commanded. As soon as Joey’s eyes met his, he bent to kiss him. “God, I wish you could see you right now,” he said, straightening up again, and dragging his gaze down Joey’s body. The hand that had been on Joey’s cheek slid down his neck, over his chest, gently tweaking a nipple, past his stomach, fingers barely brushing his cock, down to where they were connected. He let his thumb brush the rim, watching Joey’s body shiver. “You’re so beautiful. Has anyone told you how breathtaking you are when you come? I almost came untouched, I swear to you. All I want is to see come again and again. I can’t wait to try everything with you,” he said quietly, making eye contact again. 

Joey felt like every word was electrocuting him, he struggled to keep the eye contact. He could feel the blood flowing back into his dick, responding to the praise. “Jesus, Henry, fuck, keep talking to me,” he begged squeezing his legs around Henry. 

Henry groaned, and began small rolls of his hips. “Of course you get off on talking. I should have known a poet would want words. What do you want me to say? Do you want to hear that I’ve dreamed of this? Of you, spread out beneath me, begging me?” As he spoke, he adjusted his position, searching. 

“How long? When did you want me?” Joey panted, trying to grasp Henry’s words. 

Henry put both hands on Joey’s waist, holding him as his thrusts picked up speed. “I think I was at least interested when we first met, but your new album, what did you say? ‘One last time, love, come and rip my clothes off?’ That line. I think that was the first night I dreamed of you. Of you wanting me. I wish I could describe how perfect you look, all sweaty and needy, and mine. I want you to always have my marks on you. I want you to mark me up. I want you to fuck me. Can’t wait to have you inside me.”

Right as he finished his sentence, Henry hit Joey’s prostate. Joey’s vision blurred and he put his hands over Henry’s on his hips, gasping, “There, Henry, Henry, please, please please.” He moved one hand to his now full and weeping cock, but Henry grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“No, Joey. Look at me.” He demanded. Grey eyes met blue. “You don’t need that, you can come off my cock and my mouth. Don’t worry love, I’ll talk you through it. Are you close?” He asked, as his thrusts were becoming erratic. 

Joey had been talking this whole time, but he had no idea what he was saying. He realized that the hand not in Henry’s was in his own hair and he was tugging on it, just for a sense of control. Whatever he said must have been some form of yes, because Henry’s thrusts became more powerful.

“Come then, love. Come,” Henry coaxed. 

It was easily the most intense orgasm of his entire life. Joey was sure his moan was more of a scream, his vision whited out, and if asked later, he would swear his hands and feet went numb. He totally missed Henry coming, dammit. 

When he was aware of his surroundings again, Henry was next to him on his side, pulling Joey onto his side too, so they were face to face, Henry’s arms wrapping around him. Joey fumbled to get his limbs to work with him. Henry rolled them so that Joey was laying mostly on top of him, face tucked into Henry’s neck. Henry kept one hand on the back of Joey’s neck and the other sweeping slowly up and down his back.

After several minutes, Joey leaned in and gently bit Henry’s neck, getting a surprised huff out of him. 

“What was that for?” Henry asked. 

Joey, finally in control of his limbs, propped himself up on his elbow. “ _ That _ ,” he said, grinning down to Henry, “was for not fucking me earlier. Two weeks! We could have been doing this for  _ two weeks _ ! What were we thinking?”

Henry laughed, moving his hand down to cup Joey’s ass. “I’m sure we can make up for lost time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do we get Joey to wear his glasses more often? Anyone have any ideas?
> 
> I can’t hear Fair without picturing Joey singing it to Henry after this. 
> 
> Specifically:
> 
> Today I somehow understand the reason I was born
> 
> I know exactly what I want and it’s this life that we’ve created
> 
> Darling I was born to press my head between your shoulder blades
> 
> I’m a whole mess from this chapter.


	15. Flip the Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey wakes up to an unexpected gift and the boys shoot their final instagram video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we’re done! This is the last chapter! I’m both excited and so sad! 
> 
> To Rebekah and Jennifer, you two are my idea sounding board, thank you for letting me screen shot half our conversations so I can save them in a folder I hope my family never finds. 
> 
> I wrote this whole thing for this last video

3/30/20

**Instagram**

Video: Large bathroom, Henry holding his phone so you’re watching the mirror reflection. Henry is in full Geralt clothes, leather armor, sword on his back. He has the Geralt wig on and the gold contacts in. Standing next to him is Joey, dressed as Jaskier, in his blue doublet and high waisted pants from season 1. He has the doublet open, revealing a lacy camisole, low cut showing off his ample chest hair. The song flip the switch starts, Joey/Jaskier begins dancing, swinging his hips, putting his back against Henry/Geralt and gyrating down then back up, facing the mirror again. The lights go out then come back up. Now Joey is holding the camera, wearing Geralt’s armor and smirking dangerously. Henry is  _ wedged _ into Jaskier’s pants, camisole and doublet, moving his hips just like Joey had been, smiling at Joey in the mirror.

**@henrycavill** : As our quarantine ends (hopefully), we wanted to show you all how excited we are to get back to our roles, and maybe try out some new ones.

Video: same as on Henry’s page

**@joeybateyofficial** : Dear Hearts, we’re ready to get back to work! Don’t tell Henry, but I’m keeping this outfit. Jx #Geraskier #Bitcher #DandyWolf #HowManyShipperNamesDoWeHave

**********

Joey woke up in their fort. The sun was streaming through the teal sheet over their heads, throwing the blues and greens across his skin. He was warm and felt heavy. When he tilted his head he realized that Henry was still asleep next to him.

_ HA! I told him I would keep him in bed! Who knew that it only took a night of fucking and a really late night shower…  _ Joey thought as he looked at Henry sleeping. Well, it was probably that they had left their phones upstairs and there was no alarm, but…. Joey was taking it as a sign. 

Since he always woke up so much earlier, Joey never got to just… look at him like this. Henry’s face was annoyingly beautiful. Mmmmm, but so was the rest of him. Their fort was cozy, warm, and they didn’t sleep with covers, just a sheet. That sheet was bunched up around Henry’s hips in a way that only happens on the cover of steamy romance novels. 

_ Hmmm. Since Henry slept in, I should reward him, right?  _ Joey thought as he slid down the bed slowly. He moved the sheet then just took a moment to  _ appreciate _ , well, everything that was on display for him. Henry’s chest looked big. Joey knew it was too simple of a word, but he remembered last season when Henry didn't have water for days to get his muscles to stand out. He looked good then, but now, he was just a massive wall of thick muscle and chest hair and simply mouth watering. 

Joey gently ran a finger over Henry’s brow. The one he always quirked at him when Joey was being dramatic, which  _ really  _ wasn’t that often. Then he kissed Henry’s brow, cheek, nose, lips, jaw and down to his neck. He spent more time on Henry’s neck because he could. Henry was just slightly ticklish on his neck, and he never let Joey truly give him the attention he deserves. Henry was starting to wake up, but that was Joey’s plan all along. 

Henry groaned a little, sounding adorably confused. He began stretching out, flexing his hands and arms, but Joey just moved down to his collar bones. Joey settled his weight on Henry’s body, resting his chin on Henry’s sternum, waiting. Henry rubbed his eyes, then immediately looked to where Joey sleeps, forehead creasing in confusion when he saw the spot empty. 

“Should I be concerned that you didn't notice an entire body weight on top of you?” Joey asked, quietly. 

Henry’s eyes snapped to his, then he smiled, bringing a hand up to run through Joey’s hair. “Well, usually Kal lays half on me, so, no? But this is a  _ very _ welcome change.”

“Mmmm. Well I just thought that since you’re still in bed, I could show you how nice it is to sleep in every once in a while,” Joey said, kissing his sternum then moving over to a nipple while his other hand came up to brush his thumb over the other nipple. 

The hand in Joey’s hair tightened and Henry’s other hand gripped Joey’s wrist, but didn’t pull him away, instead, pulling him closer. Excellent. 

Joey moved down Henry’s chest, taking time to kiss each ab as he went, making Henry laugh. He moved down again to Henry’s hip, moving in to where his quad met his groin. “Do you have any scenes where this will be exposed?” He asked. 

“No, not on camera at least. Just that one scene, but it’ll be from the back. You going to mark me up?” Henry’s hand tightened again in his hair. 

“Fuck yes I am, but you know, where the makeup people won’t kill me because I’m scared of them,” Joey admitted, smiling when Henry laughed again.

_ This is how we should be. Naked, laughing… _ Joey thought as he began to bite and lick the spot. Henry was encouraging him with soft words and groans, hand in his hair and the other interlocked with one of Joey’s. 

When Joey felt like he’d left a substantial enough mark on Henry, he lifted his head to see Henry panting, eyes locked on his. “Joey, please,” Henry breathed. 

Joey smiled slow, the smile he knew drove Henry crazy. “Please, what, Dear?” He moved his chin just enough so that it bumped Henry’s erection. Henry gasped. “Oh!” Joey acted surprised, looking down. “I’m so sorry, did you want me to do something about this?” 

Before Henry could snap a reply, Joey lowered his mouth onto his straining cock. Henry gasped, jerking his hips up, but Joey was ready, relaxing his throat and letting Henry thrust into his mouth. 

Henry pulled back immediately, releasing Joey’s hair and using his hand to brace himself as he sat up. “I’m sorry Joey, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

Joey looked up, tears in his eyes. “Don’t let the watering eyes fool you. I’m fine.  _ I’m fine. _ Now, let me suck your cock like I’ve been dreaming about for a week now. Come on, put your hand back in my hair.”

Joey had always joked on set that he played Jaskier so well because he was just as good a lay as Jask was, and this was definitely his time to shine. He pulled out all his stops to give Henry everything he had. God, how he got off on this. 

It took him a few tries to get Henry to use the grip on his hair to control his head, but  _ finally  _ Henry got with the program, holding his head gently but firmly in place, rolling his hips up into Joey’s mouth. Joey used one hand to wrap around Henry’s hip and the other to brush lightly over Henry’s sack and the sensitive skin behind. 

Henry’s moans grew louder and louder and soon enough he was tugging on Joey’s hair. “Joey, Joey, I’m going to…” 

Joey looked up meeting his eyes. He winked at Henry then went right back to swallowing Henry down, humming. He wasn’t missing this. 

Henry’s face was beautiful on any given day, but when he was moaning Joey’s name and coming down his throat? Whoa. The sheets were still giving his skin a slightly blue hue, but now he was glistening with sweat, mouth open, mouthing Joey’s name. His eyes were locked on Joey’s, pupils wide, until the moment he came, when he threw his head back and flexed his hands in Joey’s hair. It was the hottest he had ever looked. 

As soon as Henry had come down from his orgasm, he yanked Joey up to him, crushing their mouths together. Henry kept one hand on the back of Joey’s neck and worked the other between them to get a hand on Joey’s dick. 

“Love, I’m not going to last,” Joey managed to choke out as Henry continued to kiss his face, jaw and neck. 

“Good. Come for me, Joey,” Henry whispered, then gently bit his earlobe. 

Well that was all it took. Joey’s whole body stiffened as he came all over Henry’s stomach. 

Henry moved his hand to cup Joey’s ass. “So this is what happens if I sleep in?” He asked.

Joey was still getting his senses back, but managed a smirk. “I guess you’ll have to sleep in more often and see.” He tried to roll off Henry, but Henry held him to his body. “Henry, we have to get up or we’ll be stuck together.”

“Hmmm. Let me hold you for a few more minutes.” Henry murmured into his hair. 

Well who could argue with that?

**********

Joey was putting the last of the dishes from breakfast (brunch? They were having a  _ late _ morning) in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. 

_ Huh. That’s weird. _

“Henry! Someone’s at the door!” He called as he headed to see who it was. Henry, freshly stubbled, caught up with him just as he got to the door. He grabbed the back pocket on Joey’s jeans and pulled him back just a little to give him a quick kiss before he opened the door. 

“Did you shave your quarantine beard?” Joey asked, momentarily side tracked. 

Henry laughed, “Gotta get back to Geralt level of stubble at some point, right?” He leaned in, threatening to rub said stubble over Joey’s neck, pulling the door open when Joey ducked out of the way with a gasp.

It was a box. A large cardboard box. It wasn’t taped closed or anything. Joey bent down to open one of the flaps and peeked inside. 

“Is this your armor? I mean, Geralt’s armor?” Joey asked, looking back at Henry, who was grinning ear to ear. 

“Yeah, remember you showed me that TikTok from yesterday? I thought it would be better if we dressed like Geralt and Jaskier! You know, as a grand finale! Everyone will think it’s hilarious, right? It’s a good idea?” Henry started out excited but was getting nervous the longer he talked. 

Joey grabbed the box and pushed it back inside, closing the door and pressing Henry into the door. “It’s the perfect idea,” he breathed before kissing him thoroughly, running his hands up Henry’s chest under his shirt. “Mmm you’ve always been irresistible, but now that I know what all this feels like without the clothes…” Joey groaned, letting his hands drop down to hold the waistband of Henry’s pants. 

“I honestly thought you were a tease before. What am I going to do with you now?” Henry laughed. 

“I have so many ideas. Some of them involve these costumes. But we should do the Instagram appropriate stuff first. Okay, let’s unpack these clothes. Oh my god, you got the wig too? I hope to hell you know how to put that thing on, ‘cause I certainly do not…” Joey trailed off as they started going through the box. 

**********

“The internet was right. Your hotness is magnified in this wig. Have you considered going prematurely grey and growing your hair out? Long curls? I’m weak just thinking about it. This could be a good look. And it would up your daddy vibes a LOT. We could do videos of just your hair. I know like, two braiding styles, but I can learn more. Did you know that in like, all the fanfiction Jaskier braids Geralt’s hair? I should ask Lauren if we can add that in somewhere. I probably need to stop talking and touching your wig. Stop eyebrowing me, you’re so hot right now.” Joey was babbling and fussing over Henry, unable to stop running his hands through the wig hair. 

“Hmm,” Henry hummed. 

“Dear, you’re  _ dressed _ as Geralt, you don’t have to be silent like him,” Joey scolded, moving around to look at Henry from the front, where he was sitting in a chair, having just put his gold contacts in. He straddled Henry, kissing him. “Hang on, we’re taking a picture. Real life Geraskier.”

“Real life, what?” Henry asked. Joey tilted his face so he got a selfie kissing Henry on the cheek, one of them nose to nose, one of Henry kissing Joey’s jaw while Joey laughed, one of them kissing. 

“Geraskier. Our ship name! It’s Geralt and Jaskier mashed together. Duh,” Joey said, booping Henry’s nose. “Come on, we need to do this dance before I get too comfortable on your lap.”

**********

“Okay, we did the first part, but how am I going to fit into your clothes?” Henry asked, as Joey unhooked the clasps for Geralt’s armor.

“Well the pants are pretty baggy, so I think we can probably get them mostly done up, but the top? I think we might need to cut it up the back and use shoelaces to tie it together in the back… Thank god this is a costume from last season. I’m just as scared of the costuming staff,” Joey replied, as he finished getting the armor off and taking an extra minute to cup Henry’s pecs. 

“Joey, stop. We have to finish the video!”

“You’re no fun.”

**********

Later,  _ much _ later, laying again in their fort, Henry pulled something out from under his side of the mattress again. 

“I’ve gotta start checking over there. You have a treasure trove hidden!” Joey laughed, watching him. 

“Nah, this is the last thing, I promise,” Henry replied. “Put your hand out.”

Joey propped himself up on his elbow, putting his hand out. He felt something cold drop into his hand. With just a couple of the candles lighting the fort and his glasses off, he had to squint to see what it was. 

_ What the - oh. OH.  _

“Henry, what’s this key to?” He asked hesitantly. 

“It’s to the house. I know tomorrow you’ll be able to go back to your apartment, but I wanted to be sure that you knew that I want you here.  _ We _ want you here. Kal too, obviously. I also added you to the list of people who can pick Kal up from his day care. Is that okay?” Henry was smiling, but the small smile where he was hoping he had made the right call. The smile he had given this morning with the costumes. 

“Oh my god, Henry. You’re insane. Of course it’s okay. So tomorrow you want to come with me and I can pack up some stuff to bring back over here?” Joey grinned. 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Henry pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Best quarantine ever!” Joey laughed before he rolled on top of Henry to show him just how much he had enjoyed it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Nikki Tutorials for doing this with her finance Dylan, giving me the idea (this is before I was 3 weeks into quarantine and didn’t have TikTok yet)!
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting. I hope this is helping you fight the boredom like it helped me. 
> 
> Please please please come find me on Twitter @Mandalynn5304 and Tumblr mandalynn so we can keep chatting!


End file.
